Always
by Child of the Muse
Summary: "Sometimes, I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like when your going to get up and leave me stranded here." "And here I thought you knew me better than that by now." "Severus, I just need to hear it from you. I need to know...if you can promise me forever?" And Severus looked into his eyes, a man who never was open with his feelings, and responded. "Always."
1. The Beginning

**WARNING: Angsty, attempted suicide, ect. It will get better. Trust the writer!**

**A/N Reading is the seed which plants inside your head. If it sprouts there's no doubt an idea will spread. From one mind to another the idea grows and grows, until you share it and plant it again, than everyone knows. This seed always spreads from mind to mind. And if you keep spreading the seed than you will find, that life is much better when you start with that seed. This is the reason it's important to read.**

* * *

His scar was burning and his head was pounding. There was that dream again! What was it that Voldemort wanted? Why did he keep having these dreams about a man who was supposed to be dead? Or at the very least, mostly dead... Harry turned over to talk to Ron but he was already gone. He'd forgotten that Ron had started hating him for getting in the tournament. Even though he hadn't done it! Hermione was sympathetic to him but she refused to be an owl, carrying messages back and forth. And Hermione wasn't the best person to talk to. So he'd have to find a different way of talking to Ron, if he could change Ron's mind. He couldn't talk to Hermione about it because she would suggest he go to Dumbledore so he could be told the same thing he'd been told this summer. Not to worry. There was no one else he could tell. He didn't want to talk to Ginny because she had been acting very odd around him. It was making him uncomfortable. He'd go flying later, he decided. After classes he'd grab his broom and fly around the castle to release some tension. He couldn't fly around the quidditch pitch anymore. It was off limits to everyone, for whatever reason.

He grabbed his books and went down to breakfast. But his brain was so busy chasing itself around that he could hardly eat. He was starting to get a headache. Maybe he'd go to Madame Pomfrey later. "Oh look, here comes the greatest fourth hogwarts cheating champion." Did he say headaches? He meant migraine.

Hermione kicked the red haired prick hard from across the table, scowling. "Ow, what was that for?" "For being a right arse." He sat down next to Mione, who was eating breakfast, and started scooping up his first spoonful of porridge when a letter landed right beside him. He gave Hedwig a piece of bacon and set her on her way. Hermione eyed the muggle envelope. "Who is that from?" He turned it over and saw the name on it. "Why would the Dursley's be writing to me?" He opened up the letter and began to read:

Boy,  
We've been told you've entered a highly dangerous tournament, have you? Well, we'll have no part of your tomfoolery. You stay away from us, you stay away from this house, you are not to set one foot on this doorstep. Ever. We gave you food, clothes, a roof over your head. And this is how you repay us, is it? If you so much as mention our name in any interviews boy, it will be the last thing you ever do.  
Vernon

He blinked as he read and re-read. He almost couldn't believe it. He was homeless. Parentless and homeless.

He needed to get out of here.

"Well, I could have done without reading that." He stuffed the envelope inside his bag angrily.

"Harry, your face is white, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. Splendid Mione. I'll see you in potions."

He looked at his porridge and realized he had no appetite. He pushed it away from him and stood up from the table, walking down towards the direction of the dungeons. On his way, he ran into Ginny who blushed and ran in the opposite direction. It was first year all over again. Maybe Ginny didn't need a diary to act strange. But the strange thing is, she'd been acting like this for weeks.

He leaned back against the wall just breathing and trying to catch his breath while everyone else was still at breakfast. Why was he even here? He hated the dungeons and this place more than _anything_. He leaned down against the wall and put his head on his knees, ready to just fall asleep. He had no energy to face today. His body began shaking and when he looked at his hands, he realized they were white. His head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. He put his head between his knees and tried to breathe as best he could when he heard a voice he really didn't want to hear.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Potter. I suppose your feeling sorry yourself, is that it? Anxiety over the upcoming first task? Come now Potter, you should know better by now to not involve yourself in things that are too difficult for you to handle."

"I didn't put my name…" And than he stopped as he looked into Snape's smirking face. What was the point in talking to Snape? What was the point in fighting back at all? He stopped looked at him, and shrugged. "Yes sir."

"Not going to defend your story?" He didn't even address him. _What's the point? _He didn't care anymore. He just couldn't take all of this. His friends wouldn't talk to him, Ginny was acting weird, he was having dreams about Voldemort trying to kill him and that Voldemort was planning to kill him, he didn't put his name in that cup and no one believed him, the entire school was against him, he might die in the tournament BEFORE Voldemort killed him, he was dead tired, he had a headache, and now he was homeless too and on top of all that he had to deal with Snape. He just didn't have the energy. He was listless. Every year it was something. First year it was the stone. Second year it was the basilisk and the whole school except Ron and Hermione were against him. Third year it was Sirius Black. And now fourth year was a tournament he didn't even want to compete in, in the first place and Voldemort was AGAIN trying to kill him at the same time. Only this time, Voldemort would have to get in line. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to be Harry Potter.

"If you are going to be useless like your father, do feel free to spend your time somewhere else."

"What would you have me do?" _Better yet, what would you do if you were me? _

Snape looked away. "Get in here and begin reading."

He grabbed his bag, used the wall the hoist himself up, and walked into the room. He just wanted to sleep. But everywhere in Hogwarts had eyes. He chose a seat at the very front of the room. His glasses always fogged up when he was at the back and he already had eye problems. It was also harder to read at the back because there wasn't much light and he didn't have very good glasses. Not that he'd ever cared before. The only reason he cared now was because he couldn't deal with an angry Snape. He couldn't deal with anything at the moment. Why had he gotten out of bed this morning? That was his first mistake.

He took a deep breathe, tried to clear his head as best he could, and focused on the potion in front of him. He read the ingredients and grabbed what he'd need to make it. By that time, the class had already filed in. Snape didn't ask him any questions during the lecture. But that was probably because he'd read his book and Snape knew that he knew all the answers before he was asked them. He continued to make his potion when Malfoy walked by him. "Precious Potter. Never could keep yourself out of the limelight, could you?" He took a deep breathe and tried to read the board but Malfoy was in his way, spewing off whatever nonsense he usually did. Why did he even react? He decided he wouldn't let it bother him. He had enough to worry about.

"Draco, could you move?" The whole class went silent. Stunned. Draco didn't say anything. An insult? He expected that. Getting jinxed by someone? He expected that too. He'd even expect Harry to hit him in the face, as the mudblood did. But he didn't get anything. Not even so much as an insult. He moved silently out of the way, eyeing Potter for the rest of the class.

If Harry had looked up at that point, he would have seen Malfoy studying him like a lab rat, he would have seen the whole of Slytherin switch from mocking attitudes to interested, and he would have seen every face in Gryffindor go from blank to shocked. But most importantly, he would have seen Snape's lifted eyebrow almost as if to say, why the sudden change? He wouldn't have wanted to think about the answer. Luckily he didn't see it. There was just his potion and the blackboard. When he was about to put in one more beetle-slug, he was shoved from behind and he added all the slugs in that he had in his hand.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Nev-"

BOOM! The potion exploded like an atomic bomb, raining poisonous acid all over the floor. His quick reflexes had pulled him and Neville back just in the nick of time.

"Evanesco." Snape's voice was deadly quiet. He was probably seething with rage underneath that calm voice. Harry didn't even look at him. It was just his luck that Neville had ruined his potion. "Both of you, get out."

Harry gladly grabbed his stuff and left the room as quickly as he could. If potions was bad enough, he wouldn't even BEGIN to keep his focus in transfiguration. He went straight up to the boys dormitory in the Gryffindor tower and fell into a deep sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He will be brought before me."

"But perhaps we could do it without the potter boy?"

"No. It MUST be done. And it WILL be done. Exactly as I say."

"But my lord, the boy has so much protection. And killing him will cause such a reaction. Allow me to fetch someone else for you my lord. You do still after all have many enemies."

The reptilian eyes slitted minutely but the voice was calm. "Tell me wormtail, has the task of nursing me become too wearysome for you?"

"Never my lord!"

"You would leave me here on my own with no one to take care of me, would you?"

"Never my lord! I only meant, if we didn't have to use the boy-"

"Silence! I've had enough of your useless nonsensical blithering wormtail. Leave me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sweat dripped down the back of his neck from the summer heat. He blinked his blurry eyes and sucked in a breathe at the intense burning in his head. He looked at the red numbers on the clock but saw nothing. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them on. Three am. Everyone, including teachers and prefects, would be asleep by now. And he needed fresh air badly.

He grabbed the map and his invisibility cloak and snuck out of Gryffindor tower, just like old times. But not under the same circumstances. If only he _was_ trying to solve a mystery or meet somebody or save somebody or go into the forbidden forest. But he wasn't. Not this time. And most likely not ever again, if Voldemort or the tournament had it's/his way. He'd been walking in the direction of the grounds when he heard footsteps coming from that direction. Who would be up besides him at this ungodly hour? He internally groaned when he saw Snape. He turned tail and walked as quietly as he could in the other direction. He'd go to the astronomy tower.

He found the familiar corridor and walked straight up through the empty classroom and to the tower itself. The footsteps having long since faded away. He sat down on the bench and began to think about his life. His parents were dead because of him. Sirius was on the run because of him (Because it did all come down to him.) He was likely to be killed in a tournament he never wanted to compete in. He didn't have a single person to talk to about the fact that he was now homeless or the fact that he was going to die either by Voldemort's hand or the tournaments. He thought back to not wanting to be Harry Potter. He knew that wherever he went, Voldemort would try to kill him. But what if there was nothing left to destroy? He stood up from the bench and looked out over the tall tall tower. A fall from this height would probably be enough to do the trick.

He wondered how fast it would take for his head to hit the ground...and who would be on the other side waiting for him.

He stood up on the bench and sat on inbetween two of the "teeth". Now all he would have to do is fall over the edge. He swung his legs over the other side so he was facing the ground and smiled. He would see his parents again. For once at least, he was in control of his own life and decisions weren't being made for him. This was something he could control. That was when he heard the footsteps, slow and steady, behind him. He didn't want to look. He grabbed his wand and was prepared to freeze the person behind him when he heard a deep smooth, if annoyed, voice. "Suicide is very cowardly Potter."

Only _he_ would call him a coward when he was hanging off the tower. It made him smile. "It's late sir. Not to disrespect, but shouldn't you be in bed?"

"It's my place to ask that, not yours." Strangely, he wasn't snapping. His voice was soft, as if he was trying to use it coax him off the tower...or stop him from jumping. Harry quickly realized this was the first cordial conversation he'd ever had with the man. So before he threw himself off the tower, there was something he needed to say.

"Thank you Professor."

The man in question leaned against the solid projection, or "teeth", of the battlement with his arms crossed and looked at Harry, an eyebrow raised. "For what?"

"For _not_ treating me like I'm special. For treating me worse than you treat everyone else. You may have been hard on me but you've also always looked out for me. Everything you've done, you've done it to stop me from dying or getting hurt. You did everything you could to try. In first year, you were the one who was doing a countercurse to stop me from flying off my broom. You were the one who was keeping an eye on Quirrel, who was trying to threaten my life. You were the one who kept me from the wrath of Argus Filch. You protected me from a werewolf and you've protected me up until now. Whatever duty you feel to protect me, you can let it go now. I Harry Potter relieve you of your duty to protect me. Thank you for trying."

The magic was thick in the air, releasing Snape from his bonds. He smiled. The man was finally free.

"There are always other options."

"But what if I don't want there to be?"

He paused and cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you explain what would make you want to kill yourself than. Explain to me why a Gryffindor would take such an act of cowardice."

"Because I'm not a real Gryffindor. The sorting hat desperately wanted to put me into Slytherin."

"A Slytherin wouldn't choose Gryffindor."

"He would if he'd befriended the Weasleys and met a boasting Draco Malfoy directly after."

Snape smirked at him in the dark. "Touché. Maybe you are, perhaps, part Slytherin, if your actions today are any indication of your hidden personality. But no Slytherin has ever tried to commit suicide. There is always something for us to work toward."

"There is nothing for me to work toward. I already know I'm a dead man."

Professor Snape flicked his wand and fire went up in the brackets all over the top of the tower. He flinched. Why hadn't he worn long pants and long sleeves? Snape stared at him and inspected his arm, eyes widening at the criss crossing scars and long fresh scabs criss crossing the scars raised on his skin. Luckily he couldn't see his legs.

"No family, pureblood, half-blood, or of any other blood type, would do this. Pureblood families breed obedience with cane striking. But it leaves welts. Not scars. For scars, you must draw blood. Especially for wounds this deep. Who did this to you?"

"I don't really see why it matters much. I'll never see him again."

Things were quiet for a long moment.

"Tell me or I'll confess to the Headmaster that you tried to jump from a turret."

"I'll tell him that there was a broom underneath."

"I'll tell him you summoned it."

"I'll confess I wanted a little excitement."

"And is that not a childish excuse?"

"Am I not a child?"

"Perhaps not, depending on your reasoning for this. If you truly are a dead man as you say, than this is the Slytherin way to go out. No note, no one knowing until it's far too late. Your plan would have succeeded had your cloak not ridden up your ankle when you turned away from me."

"And you somehow just _knew_ it was me."

"You are the only student I know who walks around at night that often and who has a cloak of invisibility."

Damn his cloak! Damn it all! He was ready to just throw himself over the ledge.

"If you let yourself fall over the ledge now, I will pull you back and turn you over to the headmaster. So you best listen to what I have to say to you. Your problems may be solvable. Death is the only thing in this life that is absolute so you should think about it carefully before you choose to pursue it.

Things were quiet again. He was debating on whether he should tell Snape or not.

"Why did you follow me than?"

"I have never followed you before to see what you do on these nightly walks. I followed you tonight when I saw you because you were acting suicidal today."

"Was I?"

"You were tired. You looked sickly. Your face was white. You were deserting your friends. You were speaking to relatively no one but for when you had to. You were drawing closer to me to keep the stress off of yourself. You skipped all of your classes, which you never do no matter how much stress you are under. And you were questioning why you were still alive. You no longer wish to be yourself, much less alive. Is the life of the famous Harry Potter so terribly horrible?"

"Yes! You really have no idea, do you? You talk to me everyday about how my life is so fucking wonderful? You want my life do you? TAKE IT. See how much _fun_ it is to be me Snape. You wouldn't survive the year and because..." He realized how disrespectful he was being. And house points were probably being deducted as they spoke. He turned away.

"Because...?"

"Because you have no idea what it's like to be me."

"And your not going to tell me."

"Give me on reason why should I talk to you? You have hated me for years. Yes, you've tried to save me life. But you also despise me. Why should I talk to you?"

"Would you prefer I fetch the headmaster?"

"Would you prefer I throw myself off the tower?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or are you being honest?"

He was about to ask if it was obvious but he began thinking about it. "Honestly."

"Honestly, no. I believe most problems are solvable without suicidal means. If I wanted you dead, I would never have expended this much effort to keep you alive."

And than he told the least likely person what was really going on.

"These scars are from my uncle. He doesn't like me much. When I was a kid he made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and would lock me in there for months sometimes without food. He began whipping me with his belt when I was around eleven. He never cared where he striked as long as I was bleeding. He said blood meant there was pain and that I deserved it. He promised that he would "beat the freakiness out of me" even if he had to take my life to do it. Than I came to Hogwarts."

He paused for a moment. Thinking.

"This was the one place I thought I would be safe. The one place that I never have been. First year it was Voldemort and the stone, Second year it was Voldemort and a diary, Third year I almost got eaten by a werewolf, and this year I get my name entered in a tournament that I never wanted to be a part of in the first place. Beyond the possibility of getting killed in the tournament, I've found out Voldemort wants to kill me. And he's made plans for it this time. He may not have a body yet but he's going to come back really soon. And he's going to use me and kill me to do it."

"As if all that wasn't enough, the one other place besides Hogwarts where I'm safe has kicked me out. I'm not allowed to go back to the Dursleys. I was unwanted and disowned the second I was left on their doorstep. So now I have to survive on my own with a mad man after me trying to take my life and I'm not allowed to use magick to defend myself. If I did try to defend myself it wouldn't do any good anyway. And that's if I even make it to Voldemort because the tournament might just kill me first."

"I haven't been able to talk to a single person about any of this because Dumbledore would just tell me that he already knows of the situation and would blather on about nothing while simultaneously making me feel that I'll be ok and nothing being done about the situation. Ron won't talk to me. And Hermione would just tell me to go to Dumbledore. Everyone else thinks I'm a cheat for getting into the tournament and the one other person I could talk to besides Ron and Hermione I don't even want to see right now. I would ask my mum or dad about what to do about everything, only I can't because I'm the one that got them killed in the first place. Because I was BORN. How would you feel if you killed your parents because you were born?"

Snape Blinked. His face blank. There were no clockworks turning in his head. No gears shifting. No insults being thrown. For the first time, he just stared. Than he spoke. "I always thought you were unworthy of protection. That most of the time you were just out for attention and that when Voldemort would try to come after you, I would be there to save you. It's what I…promised to do."

"Look, we're not getting anywhere with this and we're wasting time. You have one of two options. You can push me off the tower. Or you can tell Dumbledore and I'll throw myself off the tower."

He looked angered and insulted. "You dare to threaten me? You will quickly find I do not succumb to threats, Mr. Potter. I eliminate them. You have one of two options. You can be a coward and pay for it ALIVE or you can let me save your life and live happily, as much as you can."

"How do you think you'll do that!? Voldemort's been after me for years and you've never been able to protect me before. Even if you do try, he's unstoppable."

"What would you have me do than?"

"Let me see my mom."

"She sacrificed _everything_ for you. She gave her _life_ for yours. You didn't kill her, she chose to die. And now you want to throw her sacrifice away like it meant _nothing_? That's not only cowardly, that's _insulting_! How would that be honoring to your mothers memory? If you are to die, wouldn't you rather die with honor?"

"Where's the honor in fighting a war that you never wanted to be in in the first place? I don't need damning. I need answers. And as far as I can see, there are no answers."

"We can protect you if you would just let us do our job. I could have you out from under their care in an instant and placed somewhere else of _your_ choosing, as long as it's appropriate. And if you'd stop butting your nose into everyone's business, maybe you wouldn't run the risk of dying so many times."

He was making sense. Snape, of all people, was giving me a way out. "So you want me to keep my nose out of my own business? Because each time, Voldemort was trying to get his body back. And in third year, I found out sirius black is my godfather. So how can I keep my nose out of business that's mine? Sir, I don't want to have to deal with any of this! I was brought here to save a world that wasn't truly mine to begin with because I never knew anything about it! I wasn't even raised in it! The only reason I wanted to save it to begin with is so I would never have to step foot in the Dursley's house again. And now I don't even have that going for me, so can you understand why I would want to die? I don't want a responsibility that I feel isn't mine. And that's not something many people can understand."

"I understand the feeling, but not that extent. I've been in a similar situation, but I'll admit, not of this magnitude. However, I won't apologize for keeping your head level. You needed it."

"I don't expect you too. So, you thought you could help me. _Do_ you have an answer?"

"You can be…emancipated. You don't have to live with your uncle. Other than this incident, you've shown a great need for freedom and a refusal to back down. You can be provided with housing. I gave you the choice to live anywhere you like within reason. I will keep to that promise. As for the dark lord, I don't see what can be done to keep him away from you outside of a fidelius. There are also potions you can take to keep him out of your head and you will begin to study occlumency with me. I believe I know who put your name in the cup and I am watching him. I can't promise the dark lord will not kill you. I can't promise I won't let anything happen to you. But I _can_ promise that I will always try not to let anything happen to you. Harry, suicide is never the answer."

I wasn't sure what I was shocked by more. His willingness to help me, his kindness, or the fact that he'd called me Harry. I felt the oddest compulsion to hug him. It confused me so I ingnored it.

"As for the headmaster, he can be incredibly manipulative. Be watchful of him and never completely trust him. The man does not know how to love. He only knows how to ask for more than you can give. Also, if you need anyone to talk to, you can find my office on your map."

"Map?"

"I'm no fool. I went to school with your parents. I am fully aware that your _father_ created a map of the school to pull pranks, cruel jokes, get people killed, ect. You seem, however, to have actual need of it."

"I don't use it for those reasons. I don't know how to pull pranks. I'd rather just be left alone."

"Because no one is currently interested in speaking to you."

"Because I'm not interested in speaking to anybody."

He was quiet for a moment. "Perhaps you would be interested in speaking to myself, along with the occlumency lessons that you must take anyway in my presence. I expect you in my office at eight o' clock sharp. In a months time, I will expect an answer on the proposal. If you try again to commit suicide within that time, I will know, you will be stopped before you can, and you will be severely punished. If you feel the need to attempt it, come to me and talk it out. You will find that with my serpents, I exude a great amount of patience upon. If anything happens, this includes dreams, come to my office. Unlike the headmaster, my intentions are only to protect you. Nothing more. Tonight, you will begin by clearing your head."

"Ok. I will. And I'll think on the agreement and let you know."

He stood up. "Very well. I should also mention, your first task is Dragons. We were informed of them being brought in. The others won't be secretly told until a week before. You have much longer to prepare than they do. Be wise with your time and stop spending it wondering the corridors. Study. Read. And Potter?"

"Yeah?" Oh! "Yes, sir?"

He smirked. "This changes little. Don't expect me to go easy on you."

I smiled as I hopped down from the teeth and reached the door. "You wouldn't be my favorite teacher if you did."

* * *

**A/N How did I do? Please tell me! Review review review! Please? Also, was Snape realistic? Was Harry realistic?**


	2. Occlumency

**A/N Told you it would get better. :) A _HUGE_ thank you to TearfullPixie, Renap, JC BLACK, and moon-fox13 for reviewing. Reviews inspire me to write. For a picture of the human brain go to http:  
**

**/ /sp11symbiosis. providence. wikispaces /file/ view/ functions_of_the_brain .jpg /223648742/ functions_of_the_brain .jpg**

**Remember to take out all the spaces.**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Neville all sat at the back of the library, talking about the upcoming task. "So Harry, the first task is Dragons?"

"Yeah. Would you happen to know anything about dragons?"

"Only what I've read. I don't have any practical experience, though I'd love too."

Neville chimed in. "I've seen them when my grandmother took me too romania."

"Seen what?" Ginny was walking up the isle, obviously having heard the last part of the conversation, looking curious. "I heard your voices back here and I was wondering what you were doing.

"We should put a privacy charm up."

"I'm on it.

Hermione started creating what looked like a highly complicated ward. He could hear her faintly muttering a spell in front of them.

"So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Dragons."

"Dragons? Why would you be-" You could almost hear the click in her head when it all snapped into place. Her eyes widened. "That's the first task isn't it? Dragons." She sounded breathless as she continued. "You know, I can send a letter to my brother Charlie. He works with dragons in romania. He actually took me to romania with him one summer to see the dragons."

"Did you find out anything?" Hermione took a seat next to them and quickly and intently started listening to the conversation.

"Yes. They're no laughing matter. Their scales are super thick. And any spell you cast at them will rebound right off. They're impervious to fire. With some, they are weakened by water. But that's only for some. For other species, water only makes them angrier. Even the least most powerful dragon can shoot their flame fifteen feet. And their flame can be as hot as one hundred fifty degrees."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why would they let something so dangerous into the tournament?"

"Because full grown wizards have the best chance of handling dragons. And seventh years are, for better or worse, full grown wizards. The cup looks at those who put their name into the cup and decides whether they are suitable to participate. So whoever put your name into the cup, the cup must have seen that person as suitable to participate."

"But who would be able to put Harry's name into the cup?"

"He'd have to be a seventh year or above. So that rules out lots of people. Only seventh year students."

"We shouldn't cross out the teachers."

Hermione looked ready to contradict the point and opened up her mouth to argue her side when Harry quickly intercepted her. "Hermione, Lupin almost killed me by accident. Quirrel actually _did_ try to kill me. And Lockhart tried to obliviate me. I'm not talking about any of the teachers in Hogwarts. But I'm saying that we shouldn't cross out the headmasters from the other schools. We don't know who they are or if they can even be trusted."

"But Harry, they didn't get into their position by killing other people, much less students."

Neville spoke up softly. "Hermione, you don't know that for sure. None of us do. All we know is that Harry is in danger again and needs our help. That's all we know."

Hermione's harsh voice softened. "But that doesn't get us anywhere Neville. We still don't know how Harry's name got into that cup int he first place. We need to find out who-"

"Guys, can we please figure out who put my name in the cup _later_? Right now we need to figure out how to complete the first task." Besides, Snape had his eye on the guy he thought put his name into the cup anyways. Snape could always tell him who he suspected.

Hermione looked sheepish, it was a rare expression for her. But than again, she did love a mystery as much as he did. She was hooked on them. So he could see why she would get off track when presented with this but still... "Sorry Harry."

Ginny continued where she left off. "Ok, well, there are spells you can use to stun Dragons if you have enough people. Charlie showed me that it actually takes at least twenty wizards hitting a dragon in the eye all at the same time to make it work. And you have to aim right for the eyeball. The only thing that makes it easier to control dragons is dark magic. They are dark creatures after all."

"So how am I supposed to get past it if I can't use a spell?" Ginny looked worried but Hermione jumped in.

"We don't know. But we'll come up with something. After all, we have two more months to prepare. We'll think of something in that time Harry. Don't worry. There has to be a spell in here somewhere."

He nodded. He had enough to think about besides the tri-wizard tournament. Like Snape's promise. He glanced at his watch. He had fifteen minutes to get down to the dungeons for his occlumency lessons.

"Uh guys, I got some stuff I have to do. I'll see you later."

He left the library, went down the stairs, out the door, past the double doors to the great hall, through the entrance, and stopped.

"Harry, Harry, wait!"

Ginny again? Not that she hadn't been helpful but he really didn't want to be hounded right now.

"Harry, would it be ok if we talked tomorrow?"

Weren't they talking now?

"Uh, why?"

"There's just something really important that I need to talk to you about and I know your busy now."

"Oh. Ok, yeah. Sure."

"Thanks Harry!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran off. It kind of shocked him but than he just shrugged it off and kept on his way down to the dungeons. He'd find out what she wanted tomorrow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He looked at his watch and realized he only had five more minutes to get there or else he'd be late. And even though Snape was being nice to him _now_, he didn't want to press his luck. He ran the familiar path down to the dungeons, past the unlit potions room, around the corner, and straight to Snape's office with a minute to spare. The irony did hit him that he was running instead of trudging, and getting there as fast as possible instead of procrastinating. Some things really changed. He almost knocked on the door when he heard a voice.

"In."

He walked into his office for the first time and stood at the doorway. The room was strangely...warm. "Close the door, your letting the warm air out. Than leave your satchel at the door and take a seat, if that's not too complicated for you." He didn't say it as though he was trying to egg him on. He was just naturally sarcastic. Being sarcastic was the way he was most comfortable relating to people.

There was an uncomfortable looking wooden chair in the middle of the room. He dropped his satchel, closed the door, and sat down quickly in the light colored wooden chair. He wasn't anxious to get started. But he wasn't anxious to linger either. It was a strange mix of emotions.

Snape pulled down a strange looking diagram of what Harry quickly realized was the human brain. "Sir, I thought we were going to learn how to read thoughts?"

"Your are unlike the rest of the world in which we live in, Potter, where the human species formulates thoughts from something called the human brain, or the cerebrum. These are where our thoughts come from. If you honestly feel we have to go this far back than maybe I should inform Dumbledore that your education is inadiquate for Hogwarts education."

"Than why are crabbe and goyle here?" He wanted to slap himself. Hard. But instead of getting thrown out of the room or insulted, Snape just raised one eyebrow.

"You make a very good point, meaning you do in fact have a brain. So cease with the useless and asinine questions. And do allow me to continue?"

He decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the lesson.

"Very well. And so we begin. The main reason every occlumense must study the human brain is to know which center to penetrate. Whether you are looking to control their motor functions, access their emotions, change their stored memories, or read their current thoughts. Therefore, we will be learning about different sections of the brain. You have you frontal lobe, obviously located at the front, which controls behavior, intelligence, memory, and movement. Your pariatel lobe controls your intelligence language reading and sensation. Underneath that portion of the brain is your temporal lobe, used for behavior memory hearing speech and vision. The brain stem, shown in orange, controls your blood pressure, breathing, consciousness, heartbeat, and swallowing. At the back of your brain is your Occipitol Lobe which controls your vision. And beneath that is your cerebellum which controls your coordination and balance. Different parts of the brain are more developed in some than others. For instance, your Occipitol Lobe is incredibly poor compared to your cerebellum which is amazingly advanced."

"Wait...you said the frontal lobe _and _the temporal lobe control memory. So, how do I know which to read for stored memory and which to read for current thoughts?"

"The frontal lobe controls the current thoughts you are thinking now. Your temporal lobe controls the memories you stored years ago. Simply because these are their purposes within the brain."

"What are all the different reasons that you need to learn about the brain to become an occlumens?"

"The same reason children should be taught the theory of magic before performing it. If you know what your doing, it makes the magic a lot easier to direct."

"So that and because you'll know which part of the brain to break into to collect the thoughts specifically that you want."

He nodded. "Also, if you can cast a spell to the brain and not the body, that makes the spells ten times more potent and effective. It is the reason Albus Dumbledore and the dark lord are the two most powerful wizards known to wizarding kind."

"Wait, everything has a brain."

"Very astute Potter, yes your ability to recognize even this facts astounds me."

He ignored him. "That means animals have brains. So if animals have brains, what about breaking into their minds?"

Snape blinked. "And why would you do that?"

"To control the dragon."

Snape went stiff.

"Dragons are incredibly powerful creatures. At best, you could only suggest to the dragon, not control it. And that is if you are lucky. The spells you cast inside of the mind of a dragon only work at regular power. Humans can be controlled with this method no matter who they are, unless it is the headmaster or the dark lord. With dragons, it would only work at a normal level of power. So the spells casted on the animal would only operate at normal capacity. However, it is a start. But it takes skill to master occlumensy. It takes many years of study, hard work, research, and magic to become that powerful. To make it to that place in two months would be a feat to be recognized by the wizarding community at large."

"What about learning to cast a patronus? I produced a corporal form in two days."

"As I said, you have to know the human mind. Most likely, the reason for this is an advanced temporal lobe and prefrontal cortex."

"So...if I use my strengths to my advantage. I can show the dragon my emotions."

"Dragons are dark creatures. However, all females are emotionally inclined. That could work."

"Or I could blind the dragon. But why do they want the dragon in there anyway?"

"You must steal one of her eggs."

He blew out a breath, relieved. "So I don't have to kill her?"

"To kill a dragon alone is completely impossible. They would be sentencing the four of you to death. However, capturing a dragon egg is done daily and is completely possible, even to do alone. But there are only a few choice wizards who can achieve this. They each have their own way to capture an egg based on experience. You must also find your own way that works best for you. This task is a test of your stability in strength and spells. They are trying to test how much you know. Now, back to the lesson."

And on and on it went for the rest of the night. Learning about the brain and all it's functions. He was startled when he looked at the clock. Had eleven pm come so soon? Snape looked and the clock and nodded. Pleased for the night. "This will be longer than any class and you will have to learn it more quickly than anything else. You must be as you are tonight and put one hundred percent of your focus into this class. Else, everything you are being taught will be useless. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Than come back here tomorrow at 8 pm sharp. You will be tested on what you have learned."

"Yes sir."

He left the room, ready to go back to his dormitory, note from Snape in hand. He would pay very close attention for the next two months. Not just to stop Voldemort, but in hopes that maybe, he could stop the dragon as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This must be what Hermione felt like when she was in class. He never thought he could like learning so much before. But he did. Shockingly. He was so busy musing that he didn't even see Hermione sitting in the chair.

"Where were you?"

He popped out the first thing he thought of. "I was learning from the headmaster. He's teaching me things."

"Oh. About what?" Her eyes went greedy for information. Not because it was a secret that only Harry knew. But because if there was anything she loved it this life, it was learning. Especially from a source like Dumbledore.

"About how to defeat Voldemort."

"Did you ask him for help on the first task?"

"He didn't mention the task at all, besides wishing me luck. I don't think he approves of cheating Mione."

But Snape did. And Snape mentioned it.

Hermione looked as disappointed as he felt. He hated lying to my friends. But it was neccessary. He didn't want them to know he was learning from Snape. In fact, that was the _last_ thing he wanted them to know. He didn't know why though. It was strange. But he didn't want to think about that now. Didn't he have enough to think about?

"Well, I just wanted to let you know Harry, Ginny will be talking to you tomorrow. Harry, I'm begging you. Please be honest with her. Don't hurt her. You don't have to agree. Just be nice and let her down easy."

"Why? What does she want to talk to me about that's so big?"

"Oh Harry. I wish I could tell you. But I can't. Just promise that if you do you'll agree and if you don't, that you'll let her down easy."

He was confused. "Alright."

"I'll see you at breakfast Harry. Drink this tonight, you'll need it."

He downed the potion in a heartbeat. It tasted like a sleeping potion. "Thanks Mione."

"Your welcome. Goodnight Harry."

And he went upstairs to sleep. He was so thankful tomorrow was saturday.

* * *

**A/N Please review. :)**


	3. The Perfect Setup

**A/N ok, SO... this isn't related to the story or anything. But I just wanna let you all know, I JUST GOT A BALL PYTHON! :D  
**

* * *

He woke up to a blurry face in front of his.

"What's up Harry?"

"Hey Neville." He shoved on his glasses, clearing up the blurriness of his eyes. "What's up?"

"Do you know what's going to happen today?"

"Uh, classes?" Wait...today was Saturday...what?

"He has no idea." Seamus and Dean were smiling. Neville had a shy smile.

"I think Ron and Harry are the only ones who don't know."

"And it better stay that way." Hermione was scowling. "If Ron were to find out, he'd _kill_ Harry. Speaking of Harry, they didn't tell you anything did they?"

"Tell me what?!" What was the big secret? What in the world was everyone hiding from him? He hated to be kept in the dark...

"Nevermind you. Shower. Now. And wear your nice clothes. Dont argue. Just go."

He got up from bed, if he ever met anyone bossier than Mione he'd chop up his broom stick and eat it.

He left the room, taking one last look at his obviously conspiring friends. "Bye guys."

"Bye Harry."

He walked up the stairs to the shower room and found an empty stall at the very end. It was, strangely enough, perfectly clean. No one seemed to want to use the last one, which means that the notice me not charm Harry had placed on it before was still working. In the dry shower, he divested his clothing and hung it on the outside wrack. Than he spelled some curtains and doubled the notice me not charm. He hated being watched.

It had always soothed him to wash his hair. He didn't know why. But the feeling of hands running through his hair, even his own, was erotic and felt enormously pleasant. He was scrubbing out the soapy suds in his hair when he heard voices. He blushed. He hated showering with other people in the rooms. No, not hated. He _despised _it.

He grabbed the towel from off the outside wrack, dried himself (and the shower), dressed quickly, and left double time. He was in such a rush to get away from there that he walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs, out the portrait of the fat lady, and straight into Ginny Weasley.

"Can I talked to you Harry?"

"Oh, yeah sure. I was just headed down to the pitch."

She smiled. "So was I."

They walked down the grand staircase and he could feel the piercing eyes of the school on him as he walked. Usually, no one stared that much anymore. But now, he was being watched like a hawk by every Slytherin in the entire school. It was getting annoying. But he had so many other things that were ten times more annoying to deal with right now. However, it _did _interest him that he was now not only being stared at by the Slytherins, but by groups of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They all clustered in groups of giggling girls. He couldn't understand why they were laughing at him and he was beginning to feel insulted.

They finally left the main hall and walked outside into a surprisingly empty courtyard. No one liked to be outside when it was cold apparently.

"Harry, I like you. A lot."

"Oh, I like you too. Your a good friend."

She seemed angry at first and than here eyes brightened and she laughed.

"No that's not it. I mean, I _like_ you like you."

His eyes went wide. "Oh."

He knew Ginny was waiting for an answer but he honestly couldn't give her one. He was so shocked by what Ginny had told him that he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Will you...go to hogsmead with me?"

"Don't you me Ron and Hermione always go to Hogsmead together?"

"No no no. I mean, _just_ you and me."

He got a sick feeling in his stomach. He asked resignedly, "You mean like a date?"

She smiled brightly, obviously ignoring or not understanding his body language. Bloody brilliant.

"Gin, your like a little sister to me. I can't do that. I've known you since you were eleven. It would just be wrong."

"Oh, so Cho Chang is the only one who is good enough for you than?" She had her hands on her hips, tapping her toe, and scowling at him. She looked like a miniature version of Mrs. Weasley.

"Gin, I don't even know what your talking about. _I've_ never liked Cho. _Ron's_ always fancied her. I couldn't give a knut about her if you paid me to."

"But I don't understand. I hear him talk to you about her all the time."

"And I always tell him the same thing. Go talk to her and ask her out! He drives me nuts with the way he's always talking about her and he keeps stuffing these porn magazines underneath my face and it's just bloody annoying!"

She laughed a little. "Yeah, he can be a real prat. So if you don't have designs on Cho, who do you like? There are plenty of Veela girls here to choose from." She was testing him to see his answer. It was obvious. And he responded truthfully, though he wasn't comfortable with being prodded like that. He just wished she would come out and say what was on her mind.

"I don't have 'designs' on anyone really. I've never liked anyone here before and I don't like anyone here now. Not in that way at least."

"Wow. Um...why?" She looked genuinly confused and he was about to tell her why when he realized, "I don't know."

Ginny gave it some thought and smiled a bit sadly. "Harry, do you like guys?"

His eyes widened. "Blokes? Uh..."

"Just think about it. How many crushed have you had on guys vs. girls?"

And he immediately told her. "Well, there was this kid named michael coroner in the second grade. And in the third there was this kid Mick...actually there have been lots of guys."

"What did they look like?"

"They both had long black hair and dark eyes. They were pale, but beautiful. They might have both been american, I don't remember. Ginny...am I gay?"

"Only you can decide that Harry. But here's a warning, don't advertise it. The wizarding world won't like it if you are."

"Why not?"

"They're all a little old fashioned. They think 'gayness' is a crime against humanity or some such nonsense. I don't believe that of course. But Ron, Percy, and mom do. Dad turns a blind eye. Charlie is experimenting, bill is bisexual, and fred and george are definitely gay. But you don't even _want_ to know who they're with." She shuddered.

Harry nudged her shoulder. "Is it that bad?"

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Each other."

"Well, I refuse to judge them since I know what being judged feels like. It hurts pretty bad. Especially from people you're close to. Besides, it's their life. Whose business is it of anyone else?"

She looked sheepish. "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just try your best not to judge them and let them do what they're going to do. It's their deal. Not yours." She smiled and nodded.

"Harry, I have something for you. My best friend is gay and he gave this to me to look at. I want you to have it. I can always get another one but guys have to steal them."

It was a porn magazine! He stuffed it in his bag quickly.

"Uh, thanks?"

She giggled. "Your welcome. See you around Harry." She smiled at him a little sadly and walked away. That hadn't been _too_ bad he supposed. He walked into the great hall and began eating next to Hermione who was having a conversation with Ron about dragons in a privacy ward. He sat down by Hermione and listened in, although he didn't know why he bothered anymore.

"Dragons are dangerous Ron! We should be there for Harry! He could die!"

"So? Who would care if the cheating champion does? I don't. It'd be a load off me."

"Has your jealousy of Harry really blinded you that badly Ronald? Do you really want him to die just so you can be the famous friend of the boy who died? Is that what you want?"

Ron's face had turned red with anger. "Listen here you slut-" And that was all he heard before he felt a fist slam his head down on the table and drag him out. It was the twins. They'd always had a liking towards Hermione. She was like a sister them. And they were going to see her be put down by their idiot brother. Harry turned to Hermione who had tears in her eyes.

"Mione, forget Ron. He's a prat and he wants me to die. I know we've all been friends for a long time but-"

"No. If he thinks he can do this to me and get away with it, fine. Let him. He can rot for all I care."

She got up from the table and ran. Harry hated drama.

He was trying to decide whether he should chase after her when the Slytherin Captain came up behind him. Harry was about to draw he wand when he saw that montogue was unarmed.

"Yeah?"

"We wanna play your team."

He turned around to Oliver and the rest of the team. "Guys, you wanna play the Slytherin team?"

"Yeah!"

"Definitely."

The twins came back in, bowing and smiling evilly. "Most indubitably my good man."

They summoned their brooms and walked into the court yard, several people from all four Hogwarts Houses, Durmstrang Students, and Beauxbatons girls following them. Madame Hooch had even come to referee the game. Apparently she'd missed Quidditch too.

She spells a few hoops and widened the court yard, making it appropriate for them to play, when Albus Dumbledore came out and turned the courtyard into another Quidditch Pitch, much to the amazement of everyone in the crowd.

"Let the games begin."

All the students took their respective sides and the teachers sat in their box.

"Captains, shake hands...good. Now I want a nice clean game. On my whistles, I will throw the Quaffles and you will begin. Ready?!"

And the whistle blew.

"Aaaaaand Angelina is in control of the Quaffle who has taken it from Montongue at the beginning of the game. I think Gryffindor is going to win this one and No! Flint's taken the Quaffle and is heading toward the Gryffindor goal post. OH! A nice block by Oliver Wood. And Gryffindor is again in possession of the Quaffle Oh no! There's a bludger going for angelina and No! A nice block by The Weasley and..."

The voice kind of droned out and got boring after a while. Harry just relaxed on his broom for the moment. He wasn't really looking for the snitch. He didn't know why but the snitch always appeared to him first rather than another player. So he just waited, watching the game down below. And than he saw it, by the Gryffindor goal post. He pushed his firebolt to it's fastest extent, swerving a bludger by barrel spinning above it. He flattened himself against his broom to dodge a Slytherin he saw coming from his peripheral vision and his hand closed around the snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins!" The roar from everyone gathered was enormous and the groans from the Slytherins and those supporting them were audible. Everyone was gathering their winnings and Harry touched down on the field just as it turned back to the courtyard. All of the students were really excited and there was going to be a party in Gryffindor that night. Too bad he wouldn't be able too be there until late.

He was walking back inside when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That vaz zum game. Your very good."

"Oh, thanks."

"My name eez Viktor. How long have you been playing Quidditch?"

"Since my first year. Except instead of catching the snitch in my first game, I swallowed it."

Viktors eyes widened and he began laughing.

"Your kidding."

"No it felt like I was about to be sick."

"Tell me more."

"Well, everyone's got their injuries. In second year I had all the bones vanished from my arm when I broke it and I had to regrow them."

"What idiot did zat?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart. He thought he could heal me but he didn't. In the end he turned out to be insane and tried to obliviate me. Than in third year we were playing Quidditch and I got swarmed by dementors, who made me pass out and fall off my broom. They were here to guard the school against Sirius Black."

It suddenly hit Harry that he hadn't heard from Sirius in awhile. He may not have known the man very well, but he was still concerned for his safety.

"Were you ok?"

"I was. But without Dumbledore I would have died. I fell from a hundred feet."

His eyes went wider.

"Dat'z really zomething. I'm zurprised you zurvived even with his help. You are lucky. It takez a lot of luck to be a zeeker. Tell me, how vould you like to try out in vront uhv zee zcoutz?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Was this really happening? He could feel his brain stop working.

"I'll azk dem vor you. You have vhat it takez and I look voreward to vatching you play. Good luck Harry Potter."

"You too." Viktor turned away in the direction of the great hall. Harry sat on the stone bench in the court yard.

His head was reeling. He couldn't believe it. Was Viktor Krum actually going to ask a professional team to let him play? Or was he just lying? Now would have been a really great time to use occlumency to find out, but he didn't know how to use it.

When he finally went to supper, he sat at the table, picking at his food, and thinking about what Krum had said. He just couldn't believe that he would actually be able to get his favorite position play his favorite sport. He didn't consider himself as good as Krum. But whatever Krum saw in him made him think Harry was good enough. And he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak.

His head was still pretty numb when he went into Snape's Private office.

"Sit."

He sat at Snape's request.

"I am going to attempt to penetrate your mind. I won't be reading your thoughts, but simply stimulating different portions of your brain which but if you paid attention last night, though I severely doubt you did, you should be able to name the part of your brain I have intruded upon. Soon, I will teach you how to guard each individually. And so we begin."

Somewhere inside near the back of his neck began feeling weird and he felt his heartbeat slow way down. "Brain stem." The sensation disappeared.

"Very good Potter. Again."

He suddenly felt the need to cross his legs. Oh what was the name of that brain part? "Uh...Oh! Parietal lobe!"

"Next." And on and on it went. He kept getting all of them right one after the other and he could tell Snape was impressed...or at least, he _hoped_ he was impressed. "I suppose you have proven yourself worthy of stopping early tonight. It's a quarter till eleven."

"Ok."

He didn't get up from the chair just yet, needing to catch his breath. When Snape penetrated his mind, it always made him a little dizzy. By the time he looked up, he was watching as Snape swept from shelf to shelf in a flurry of robes. He was antagonized. He really did look like the bat of the dungeons. But what was wrong?

"Are you going to sit there like a useless waste of space or are you going to actually use the equally pointless form of mass that is your human body to lift yourself from your seat and walk out the door?"

He was about to respond when Snape said further, "And on your way out, do remember not to sustain any serious Quidditch injuries. We wouldn't want any poison slipping in your healing potions now, would we?"

That was insulting...and random. It was official. Snape was definitely upset about something. "What's this about?"

Snape kept his back turned, pretending he hadn't heard him. And so Harry tried to remember what he'd said. He was trying to chase Harry out of the room and something about...Quidditch injuries?

"Wait a minute, your chasing me out of the room because you don't want me to play Quidditch?"

"You have been injured a thousand times over playing that idiotic game." He slammed a plastic position vial on his lab table, making Harry jump. Why was Snape so upset over a _game_?

"Well...I can't just stop playing. I'm the most important player."

"Completely self centered. Exactly like your father. You disgust me. Get out, Potter. I except to see you here 8:00 pm sharp tomorrow, unconscious or not. Quidditch injuries or not. If you do not show, you will have a double session that will last till three am. Leave."

He was about to stay and fight with Snape when he paused and he realized, Snape wasn't trying to use Slytherin tactics to win the house cup. That was too bovious. He would be more covert about that. And he wasn't trying to insult Harry or even antagonize him. Especially since he couldn't look Harry in the eye. So Harry simply picked up his pack and left the room. But on the way out, he replied "I'll be careful. I promise."

A quick nod from Snape and a slight release of breath was all Harry needed to see and hear to know he had been right.

Back in the common room, Harry was shocked. He realized that Snape was uncomfortable with showing how much he cared. He was uncomfortable with showing how concerned he was. In fact, he seemed to feel uncomfortable showing any emotion at all. So he attempted to show how he felt through insulting people. He went up to bed feeling a strange warmth settling in his heart. Even though Snape would never admit it, he cared. And that was saying a lot.


	4. A Burst of Power

**A/N I thank deeply all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I can't even count on one hand the follows and favorites I got in one day. SERIOUSLY, THANK YOU! It makes me want to just write and write and write and write some more :D So here is chapter four for all of you gorgeous beautiful people. THANK YOU!**

* * *

In the morning when he woke up, his dorm was completely silent. He shoved his glasses on and cast tempus. It was already lunch time. He stretched and didn't bother to shower, as he'd do that after he played some Quidditch. No reason to get clean just to get dirty. His legs carried him down the winding staircases and his hands were resting in his pockets. As he looked around him, he noticed the empty corridors. Fires were lit, but no one was there. It was very strange to find that all the hallways were so empty, as even at class time the school was teeming with life. Than he walked into the bustling great hall where every student had seemed to be gathered for lunch. Somehow he knew something big was about to go down. He just didn't know what. If he'd known, he would never have gotten up at all.

He walked into the great hall ready to get something to eat. He hadn't even realized he was hungry until he smelled that delicious pineapple brown sugar glazed ham and-_**WHAM!**_

He hadn't seen it coming. The red head had come at him out of nowhere and socked him in the face. When he touched his nose, he saw red. Both literally _and_ figuratively.

"Not only are you the Hogwarts cheating champion! But your a bleeding heart breaker! Your main goal is to fuck every girl in this school no matter whose heart you break! I had to calm my sister down for three hours last night after you turned her down! And she was so scared to tell me it was _you!_ She begged me not to hurt you, that it wasn't your fault. You somehow convinced her it wasn't you little skank. I should have known. You ruin everything you touch!"

He made to hit Harry again but Harry had lived with Dudley for years and had picked up a few tricks. When Ron tried to hit his nose he grabbed Ron's arm, twisted it behind his back, whispering in his ear, "I think it's time for you to shut the bloody hell up Ronald Weasley." And than he shoved the red head away from him.

"You sick wanker. I shouldn't have expected anything less from the guy who killed his own parents."

The teachers who stood up to come to his defense were blown away, quite veritably and emblematically, with what happened next. As no one, not even Dumbledore, could have even _possibly_ expected what would happen than.

The fire went out in the brackets, hanging on the stone wall. The candles over head flickered and went out. Glass goblets began to shake. The room itself was an earthquake of dark movement. There was not a light anywhere to be seen, even when lumos was cast, and every witch and wizard gathered there was possibly too scared to move from their seat. Than, in a burst of shockingly bright white hot flame, Harry Potter became light itself, turning everyone in the room away from him, and terrifying the cowardly. It was as if he had sucked light from every source around him and was pouring it from himself, from the center of his soul. He had become light.

At this explosion of light, goblets, plate, cutlery, clothing articles, certain wands, windows, and another other glass objects shattered instantly. To make matters worse, fire shot up fifty intense feet from the brackets that had previously been empty. And each of the candles flared a flame so hot they began to melt and drip wax onto the heads of students beneath them.

Harry's voice, when he spoke, was magnified by his power. But it was doubled, as though he had no true idea what was going on. Something else, it seemed, had almost completely taken over.

Dumbledore himself had to close his eyes against the intense light that was emitting from the very core of Harry's being. He'd lost it. He'd finally had enough. In his powerful rage, his voice was magnified.

Ron was beyond petrified.

"I HAVE BEEN YOUR BEST MATE FOR FOUR YEARS RON! _FOUR YEARS!_ YOU WERE THE FIRST FRIEND I EVER MADE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD ASIDE FROM HAGRID! I _TRUSTED_ YOU! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING WHEN I COULDN'T TELL ANYONE ELSE. I _RELIED_ ON YOU TO TEACH ME ABOUT THE WIZARDING WORLD BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW SHITE ABOUT IT! I ALWAYS BOUGHT YOU SWEETS, CLOTHES, WHATEVER YOU NEED AND EVEN _WANTED!_ WHENVER OTHERS PUT YOUDOWN, I WOULD COME TO YOUR DEFENSE. I ALWAYS CAME TO YOUR DEFENSE RON! AND YOU REMEMBER THAT SHINY NIMBUS TWO THOUSAND YOU GOT FOR YULE? THE ONE YOU COULDN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT WHERE IT WAS _FROM?_ THAT WAS FROM _ME,_ RON! AND I'VE BEEN PUTTING GALLEONS INTO YOUR FAMILIES VAULT SO THAT YO ALL WOULD HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO DO THINGS YOU WANTED! I WAS EVEN GOING TO GIVE YOU HALF OF MY TRI-WIZARD WINNINGS TO HELP YOU AND YOUR FAMILY IF I WON! BUT DO YOU SEE ANY OF THAT?! NO. YOUR JEALOUSY HAS RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP SINCE DAY ONE AND I'M SICK OF IT. DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE ENOUGH ON MY MIND TO WORRY ABOUT WITH THE UPCOMING TASK AND KEEPING UP WITH MY CLASSES? I SWEAR IF IT WOULD WORK I WOULD AK MYSELF! ONLY WITH THE WAY MY LIFE HAS GONE AND IS GOING, IT WOULD PROBABLY GO THE OTHER DIRECTION EVEN IF MY WAND WERE POINTED DIRECTLY AT MY _FACE!_ SO DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT PROBLEMS RON. YOU DON'T KNOW THE FUCKING HALF OF IT!"

As Harry left the room, the slowly fading light followed him and the lights in the brackets returned to normal. But the damage inflicted remained behind. Several students who had fairer skin were sunburned to a crisp, their skin cracking and burning. Those who hadn't put up a shield to protect themselves had burns from the hot candle wax emblazened into their third degree burned skin. The teachers were still trying to keep the great hall from falling apart due to the earth quake. For even magical protection from natural disasters could only do so much against_ magical_ disasters. And the seventh year students, who had recieved high marks in potions, were all being rounded up by Dumbledore, of all people, to make more. But Snape...he was nowhere to be found.

Hermione tried to catch up to Harry as she surveyed the damage her friend had caused in shock.

"Where does he get off, talking to me like that? I've been his best mate for _years_ but does he listen? Does he even notice? No! Nothing is good enough for him! If he wants to be famous because his parents died than I'll send a letter off to Voldemort right now and let him see how HE likes it!"

"Harry-"

I have had enough of this! I have half a mind to pack my bags, and go home to wait for Voldemort to AK me!"

"HARRY!"

He stopped and looked at Hermione. Than he really stopped and looked at Hermione. She had tears running down her sweet beautiful face. There was a kindness in her eyes and sympathy and shock and so many other things that he didn't want to look at but was being forced to. He turned away from her and started to walk in the direction of the forbidden forest when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand was immediately pulled away but he knew who it was before the man even said anything. He only knew one man who had whiteish pale skin.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster has requested an audience with you. Follow me."

Right now, he was the only person I had left to hold on to. So I willingly followed Professor Snape into the castle. But when we were out of Hermione's sight, we didn't turn in the direction I had thought we would. Why were we going into the dungeons?

"In."

I walked into his office fully expecting to see Professor Dumbledore, only there was no Dumbledore. "Professor, where-"

"Do cease being dimwitted. He isn't here. You are going to explain to me exactly how it was that you did that."

"I didn't even do anything."

"The damage in the great hall would attest to the opposite."

Harry didn't know what to say. "Look sir, I didn't mean to lose control like that. I'm usually better than that. But when Ron said what he did...Ron was always supposd to be my brother. He was supposed to be my family. If I can't trust him, than who can I trust?"

"Yourself. Yourself, and only yourself."

"But I can't trust me either because I'm wrong. Life is so confusing at the moment."

"What ridiculous idea would lead you to believe you are "wrong" for merely turning down a request for your arm? There will, after all, be many more prospective females for a boy of your age and stature."

"And they'll all be given the same answer as Ginny. What is _wrong_ with me? Why can't I make myself like girls? Why can't anything in my life be normal?"

"You speak of that as though it's a bad thing. Grown wizards would kill to have the power you just released. And that was only a portion of your true potential. No, you are not normal. You are powerful. As for why the female sex does not appeal to you, it is just the way you are. You cannot change it. Nor should you want to. You should always be proud of who you are."

"Even if it means I'm gay?"

"Name the most powerful wizards off the top of your head."

That was random. And hard. The request stumped Harry. Who did he know who was powerful? Hermione? No, she was more clever than powerful.

"Um...uh...Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Voldemort...you."

A sardonic eyebrow rose, arching above his eye.

"You include me in that list why exactly?"

"Most people can't see it. But you have an extreme magical aura similar to Voldemorts but not as tainted. It's pure and natural. Your _naturally_ incredibly powerful. Even if you don't want others to know it."

"Hmmm, and does it surprise you to know that everyone included in your list of those with incredulous power are all homosexual?"

Harry blinked. Snape was being serious. The three most powerful people magically that he knew of were all homosexual, they were all like him. Maybe he wasn't so out of place after all.

"As I said, never doubt yourself. You shouldn't be able to even _see _a wizard's aura until your powers have matured around age fifty. And the light you released...it would have killed everyone in that room had there not been a dark wizard to counter it. But even with the counter power to a small _fraction _of the power you possess...your power was _still _overtaking and unbearable."

"But I didn't even known I _had _that, much less know how to control it. I have never been able to control it."

"Than you will have to be taught. Control for those like us is essential."

"Those like us?"

He was quiet for a moment. "You will see what I mean soon. For now, let me rest. Leave."

"Yes sir."

"And Mr. Potter?"

I turned back. "Yes sir?"

"Do stay away from Ronald Weasley. I am not so sure I can expend such energy again."

Than he shut the door and I was shocked. The man who had countered me was Snape? Well, he definitely wouldn't be playing Quidditch now. He had to go find Hermione. He had to find out what the bloody hell was happening to him, and what exactly that was.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	5. The Truth

**A/N Thank you For all the follows and reviews. 3 I've already got chapter six written. If I can get five reviews today, I'll post chapter six today. :) If not, you'll all have to wait 24 hours. :D Here is Chapter Five :D**

* * *

He searched for Hermione on the grounds, where he'd first found her. But he had no idea where she was. He took out his wand, conjured a black mirror, and set it in front of him, focusing on only the mirror. He had first discovered this trick when he'd looked in a mirror while brushing his teeth when he was four. He evoked the element of ether and waited until he saw the clouds beginning to form inside the glass. With a simple command, he said "Show me Hermione."

Immediately, the mirror complied, showing Hermione Granger sitting in a library (he should have known she'd be in the library) surrounded by piles and stacks of books all around her, doing her homework..or what he supposed was her Homework. With Hermione, you could never tell.

He rushed up to the library finding Hermione studiously working and was about to run to her when he froze and saw Madame Pince looking very...pinched. He flinched and began walking slower, much to the librarians approval as she turned away and began vulturizing someone else.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you!"

"Shhhhh."

"Sorry," Harry whispered. "Hermione, I really need to talk to you!"

"Actually, I was just looking for you before I came here. I wanted to know if you needed help with your homework. I've already done mine."

"I do, but that's not important right now. I have a serious question and your the only one who I think can answer it."

She looked up to the challenge. "Alright, I'm listening. Go ahead."

"Well, I wanna know what happened in the great hall earlier. I mean, what happened to me. I've never...I mean, I don't..."

"You mean to say that you don't know how you let out all that energy and lifeforce and are still alive?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"I thought you knew and just never used it? Although the knowledge has always been passed down from parent to child and seeing as...well, you wouldn't have known. Of course not."

"Hermione? Lost here?"

"Let me see if I can explain it right. There are all sorts of magical creatures. We already know that, of course. But I'm talking about species. Elves, Werewolves, Vampires, Faeries, Dwarves, the dead, and even things that we rarely see here, such as dementors. Most of the time, we don't notice or see these things because they don't live in this realm. They live in other dimensions. Elves are not ruled by fate. They are normally creatures of light-"

"Normally?"

"Well, yes. Normally. They have very light features and soft features. But there are faeries who are dark. Calling a dark fay a faerie though is insulting. I read about this in fay and faerie etiquette."

"Oh."

"Fay's features are somewhat stronger, as are their personalities usually. But they are beyond astrology, which wizards are ruled by."

Hermione continued as she handed him a few books he assumed were about faeries. "There are times when Elves will rarely come down and mate with a human, either taking this human back to their realm or staying in this realm with them. Although the last is almost unheard of, it has been known to happen in the past. Such as is the instance with your mother. From what I've seen of Lily Potter she has all the makings of a light faerie. Red hair, green eyes, fair skin. She was most likely adopted by her family and their memories were modified to make them think she was their natural daughter. Though how she ended up on earth I'll never know. You carry almost all of the natural traits for a faerie and a few traits borrowed from your father, who was human. You are a most powerful wizard Harry. As a faerie, you have the biggest heart and very strong emotions, which is the key to magic, and without proper training from a teacher or parent, are almost impossible to control. You have two options Harry. Either find a fellow faerie to learn from or..." She paused and looked away, not wanting to say what came next. And he had a sinking suspicion of what that might be.

"Or what?"

"Die." She had tears in her eyes and they slipped down her cheeks.

It seemed everything in his life ended up in death. Hopefully he'd be able to overcome that like he'd overcome it so many times along with everything else.

"I'll find someone Hermione. Don't worry."

"Without training, you will die the moment you hit seventeen. Please find someone before than Harry."

"I will Hermione. I promise. You and the Weasleys, minus that freckled prat, are the only family I have. I won't let you down."

"No Harry. It's not about me. Don't let yourself down. I couldn't bear it to watch what would happen to you otherwise."

"What would happen to me? How would I die?"

A tear slipped down her cheek. "You don't want to know."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You must block me if you wish for your thoughts to be unheard. Before I have only stimulated parts of your brain using my own. But I will now be using my brain and my magic to break into yours. You know all portions of the brain by now and have been performing void meditation each night, I assume. Now I will see what you have learned. I should expect that _something_ has come of this. But if I have wasted my time I will be sorely dissapointed. Prepare yourself."

He turned around and faced the wall. Than pointed his wand at Harry for the very first time. He didn't even have time to be nervous. "Legilimens."

What happened next, Harry would only come to understand later. A light similar to the light in the great hall shown from every pore of his body, almost white gold. But Snape, in turn, was pouring an odd sort of light. It looked almost purple, like the black lights he'd seen in London. He was curious and when he reached out his light to Snape's they both shook.

He had always felt an odd sort of pleasure when Snape penetrated his mind but this...this was orgasmic! Surely Snape could feel it too. It was like he was inside his very soul...

"Enough." Snape had turned around and gripped his desk with white knuckles. "Contract your aura. Draw it into yourself and condense as much of it as you can. When you have done this we will begin again."

He felt his aura and shiny clean feeling that felt like fresh spring and mint. "I'm ready professor."

"Very well." Snape was wary when he approached Harry again. "Legilimens!"

Harry had an incredibly intense feeling, better than an orgasm even, and let out a scream that was taken over by the severest pleasure. It was full of darkness and light. The contrast of one against the other. It was almost unbearable.

The force of it had brought Snape to his knees, obviously he'd felt it too. When Harry found his eyes they were cautious, curious, and laced with fear.

"Professor, what happened?"

He said nothing. He just continued to stare past Harry, as if he were seeing something else. Someone else. Who was it that Snape was thinking of? Harry felt a strange irrational jealousy, but he quickly stamped it down. It didn't make sense.

"I have been given orders to tutor fay only twice in all the years I have been in Hogwarts. But both were dark fay and more adapted to my branch of magic. I am less familiar with the branch of light, though I've studied it. But being a dark fay, it is harder for me."

"So that's what you meant by being a dark wizard. I thought you'd meant you were..."

"Were _what_ exactly?"

He suddenly felt iffy about saying what he'd been thinking.

"Well, isn't dark magic evil?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "The curriculum at Hogwarts is sheer ludicrousy. There are dark wizards and light wizards, just as there is dark magic and light magic. Either one can be used for evil purposes. For instance, if you cast diffindo at me I will bleed. If you ask your patronus to attack me I will be hurt. Light magic can be used for just as Much evil as dark. But this does not make dark or light magic evil."

"Than why is it even called dark magic?"

"Because it deals with the spirit, ether. It deals with the negative spectrum of light, otherwise known as uv rays, violet light, or black light. Being a dark wizard doesn't make you evil. It simply means you are in touch with the element of spirit. This is why those like me are so rare."

"You mean fay?"

He was quite for a moment, than gave a slight nod of his head. "Yes. Like myself. I am in touch with all elements but most of all, spirit. I specialize in the darker elements of the soul."

"But than you also know the lighter elements."

"I do."

"Can you help me?"

He sucked in a harsh breath. "You do not know what you are asking of me."

"I do actually. Please Professor." He didn't want to die.

"I would have to give up much in order to help you, just as you would have to give up much in order to learn. Are you ready for that? No more personal space. No more living in Gryffindor tower. Surrendering your power to me when I say so. This would cause me problems as such that you cannot possibly know."

"It would cause me problems too. But I'm willing to work though it. I just don't want to die."

He was quiet, pondering it.

"You really know what your asking?"

"Well...not really. I just know that I'll do whatever it takes not to die."

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Follow me."

He pressed a brick in the wall, opening a secret passageway, than motioned for Harry to sit in one of the chairs as he poured himself something hot and purple. He studied the strange drink and Snape saw him.

"You drink Lavendar tea?"

He never tried it before so he shrugged. "Sure."

Snape smirked and poured him a cup. He brought it up to his lips and took a tentative sip, finding out that he liked it very much.

Snape obviously knew he'd never tried it. "I better not have wasted tea."

"You haven't. I actually like it. It's sort of warm. It's definitely light and flowery. Kind of like Chamomile tea I guess but not really. I can't really compare it."

"Nor can I. It's a fantastic remedy to headaches."

He took a sip and closed his eyes. Harry studied the chairs, the couch, the fireplace, the walls, the bookshelves, and more or less the rest of the Professor entire room. He'd never been in a Professor personal room before. Ten minutes passed by before Snape said anything. "If you have finished taking inventory of my rooms, I will tell you what you will be giving up."

He nodded in wait.

"If we choose this, a bond will be created that can be disintegrated. I've heard of this between two fay and two faeries but never before have I heard of a bond between a faerie and fay. It is supposed to be...unheard of. Unthinkable. The bond formed will be an interesting affect. And there is much that must be done after. Once we bond, we must report it to the fay authority. We also must report it to the ministry, with half of you being wizard. You will surrender your power in a ritual to me and I will have control over it. You will live with me, dine with me, and practice with me. If you don't like it, leave. If you don't wish to practice, leave. I will be responsible for your sole welfare, though I will have no access to your assets whether faerie or wizard. You may leave the bond between student and teacher any time you wish. But I believe another bond will make itself known during the ritual. This is the bond that will cause controversy."

"Which is?"

"I am not for sure...but entering your mind...what is it that you feel?"

"Something...intangible. Otherworldly. It can't be...tamed I guess is the word. And it can't be reigned it. It feels...immortal. And..." He blushed. Not able to go on.

"Pleasurable."

"Yeah, something like that." He looked away, unable to make direct eye contact.

"How much do you know about the world of fay and faerie?"

"Only a little bit. Not much. If I don't get a teacher, I'll die when I turn seventeen. I know that faeries have light features and fay have dark, like you. I know that we live in another dimension and that light faeries are more prominent than dark fay. I also know that powerful light faeries are rare. It's usually dark fay that are more powerful."

"And that is all you know?"

"I've never had anyone to explain it to me other than Hermione a few hours ago. That was the first time I heard about it."

"You mean Dumbledore never told you?"

"No. Was he supposed to?"

"Your education is being left to blithering idiots. It is no wonder you haven't learned a thing to fill your dunderheaded brain in the last three years you have been here. Hogwarts has done little, if anything to increase your intelligence, which is only partly your fault. As usual, it is left up to myself and myself completely to train you for what lies ahead."

Than he looked at Harry. "There is a bond between fays and faeries. When two mate, they do so for life. Dark fay and Light faeries are supposedly incompatible, though as usual you stand as an exception to every rule. I believe there may be a...soul bond, between us. When our magic connects in a deep way, we experience..."

"Pleasure?"

"Supposedly. So it's mentioned."

"So where does that leave us?"

"At an impasse."

He hadn't really thought about Snape's promise as the beginning of the month. But now, everything made sense and he knew what he had to do. "Snape, I want to bond with you."

* * *

**A/N Remember, I'll post chapter six today if I get five reviews today. :) It's already written. :)**


	6. Flying Colors

**A/N Well, you guys asked for it. And I'm holding true to my word :) Chapter Six for all you lovely ladies and gents who just couldn't wait for more! :)**

* * *

Snape's eyes widened. "No."

"Professor Please-"

"No."

"Just hear me out!"

"Does your idiocy know no bounds? Do you not comprehend? Should I speak in fay to get you to comprehend? You _should_ know by now that no means the same thing in every language. No matter the dialect. And no amount of convincing will change my mind. What makes you think I'd wish to be with you anyway?"

They both regretted those words immediately. It was like Harry had been stabbed in the chest, his heart ripped out, and in that space he was open and bleeding. He wanted to crawl away somewhere. He didn't want to wake up again. But when he looked at Snape, the man was fairing no better. The normally private man was in far worse shape than Harry, clutching his chest and bent over, doubled. But Snape was right. Harry hadn't thought about the fact that Snape might not want to be with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of that, Professor. I apologize."

Snape said nothing. He was tense and his eyes were dry, most likely from a spell. He looked like he could be crying if he hadn't. When his voice came out it was strained, "I apologize for the harsh words. But my answer remains no." A great weight seemed to lift off his chest at the exact same time Harry felt the same strain leave his body. Was it some kind of a faerie and fay thing? He'd ask later. There were more important things to talk about. Like his training...

"Professor, I will _die_ if I don't get trained. I don't know of anyone else to train me. And I don't _want_ anyone else to train me. I don't trust anyone else. I trust you. If you don't, than how will I learn what needs to be learned?"

He was quiet and Harry was getting desperate. "Professor, you said I had to make a decision about where to live. Voldemort's after me but he fears Dumbledore. I'm...being abused by the Dursley's and am in danger of dying while I'm there, whether from Vernon or starvation, you take your pick. Your already training me in occlumency and you can train me in faerie as well. Please Professor, if you don't do this, Voldemort will win, innocent people will die-"

"Enough." He let out a sigh.

"You will not be happy. This will not be some fairy tale romance straight from a bedtime story. I am not your prince to come and save you from a locked up tower. I am not your knight in shining armor come to slay the dragon. I won't coddle you and I won't go easy on you, ever. I am beyond any term of endearment that humanity could place upon me, including the word husband. I am something beyond your soul mate. I will always love you, take care of you, look after you, and see to your needs, just as you will forever see to mine. I will forever protect you. I am your guard. However, do not expect me to be full of joy or put up with the antics of ridiculous Gryffindors. I already have to deal with _you_. And do not expect me to fall in line behind you as everyone else does. As the muggles put it ever so bluntly, I will never 'kiss your arse'. What do you have to say to that?"

"That I wouldn't be happy if you were anything less than who you are. I don't want you to change. I just...want you. Please Professor, you are the only one I know who can teach me. If you don't, I won't find another fay. I refuse. So I'll die. Please don't let me die."

"You cannot manipulate me."

"I don't want to! I want to know why you are so against this!"

"There are things you do not know. Things I cannot tell you. If I go through with this, my life will be compromised. I will be in severe danger. You don't know the position I'm in."

"I can help you get out of it. Good luck charm, remember?"

A weary Snape pinched the bridge of his aristocratic nose. "There are so many reasons why I should not do this. But either way, I know my life is in danger. If I walk away from this and you were to die I believe I would die as well. However, if I die and you..."

"Professor, it's very likely that I'm going to die anyway. We're both in danger whatever we choose. So what's stopping us?"

"Nothing...and everything. There are so many things you do not know."

"Than teach me."

He sat at the end of the couch nearest his Professor. And if Harry had been told a year ago he'd be trying to bind to Severus Snape, he would have said that the person was out of their wits. So would everyone else, as Snape was known to detest Harry. But there was a fine line between love and hate. And now, he knew the truth about why. And the truth was even more complicated than the lies. In his case, it almost always was.

"Please Professor."

Snape's eyes held disgust. "For the life of me, I do not understand why you pursue. But if you do not wish to deny this..._connection_...than I will bond with you. But you will not leave these quarters for the first two weeks. Not for classes. Nor for quidditch. Nothing. Your teachers will be informed of this ahead of time."

"Why?"

Snape's eyes glittered. "So we can mate."

Harry was confused. "Mate? You mean bond, right? So bonding takes two weeks?"

Snape smirked. "Something of that nature."

Than it clicked. It _all_ cliked. Snape's smirk, the two weeks, "bonding". He was going to have sex with Severus Snape in one week. Two weeks of sex. Two weeks of orgasms. The thought dominated his brain. While it was still sinking in Harry had to remind himself that this land of the living still existed.

"You quiet. Does the thought repulse you?"

"What do you think?"

Than he slapped his hand over his mouth. Did he say he was lucky? No, he meant cursed. He expected to be beaten, yelled at, to have house points taken away, to be assigned detention or hung by his ears from the astronomy tower. Instead, Snape did two things that shocked him.

He bent down close to Harry lips and said, "A point to Gryffindor for your cheek. And you want to know what I think? I think despite your initial shyness you are actually looking forward to the encounter, and so therefore, you are an imp."

"Hey! I am not a-" And than he saw Snape's shining black eyes. Snape was teasing him!

"And Harry?"

I blinked in shock. "Yes Professor?"

He knelt down in front of him and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "Once you bond with me, it will be for eternity. You will never love anyone else. You will never _be_ with anyone else. I will be your one and your only forever. And when I say forever, I mean forever. Because at age seventeen, when you mature, you will be immortal. Are you willing to make a commitment for eternity?"

"I couldn't love anyone else anyway. Even when I didn't know you. I could have crushes and realize that others were attractive. But I could never do anything about it. We're stuck, whether you like it or not. Besides, my souls already chosen yours. What could be a grander statement than that?"

"Than cease with calling me Professor, if you would, it's inappropriate. You will call me Severus. And you will no longer attend my class. You will also move all of your belongings here and stay in my quarters."

"Yes Pro-Uh, Severus." That would take some getting used to.

He straightened up. "Very well. Give me a week to prepare the potion and read this." He handed me a heavy old looking book. "We will be performing the bonding ritual as both teacher and student and as mates. It must be memorized and your part must be performed perfectly. Luckily for us, a bonding ceremony is not fay or faerie specific. It simply is what it is."

I nodded. "So this means you'll train me?"

"I promise you nothing on means of successfully training you personally. But I will...try. If I cannot, I will endeavor to find one who _can._"

"Thanks Severus. Um, can I ask what happened in there during legilimancy?"

He smirked. "Asking you to contract your aura was obviously the wrong request. Instead of allowing you to control your magic better it only heightened the..._effects_...of combining our magic. I'm pleased to know this ahead of time."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Oh." Meaning, more fun for us in T-minus one week.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

The dark man stiffened, cautious like a recoiling snake. "Proceed."

"What happened when you...said that to me earlier. About not wanting...well, you know. You insult me all the time. It's never had that affect before."

"I've never turned you down until today. I am permitted by the tie to do anything but that."

"Oh. Ok."

Snape made no move to usher Harry out of his private rooms. "Also, we will hold off on occlumency for the rest of this week."

"Wha-!"

He held up his hand.

"You are welcome to visit my chambers when you wish. I, infact, encourage you too. But occlumency will not take place again until we are bound and mated."

"But that's three weeks from now! What if Voldemort attacks?"

"Than I will be there to see that you reach the end of it and that nothing he does is permanent." Basically translated to "I'll be by your side", but he knew Snape would never say that. The sentiment and the meaning behind the words was sweet.

"Ok than. I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you wish it."

He reached to get his pack when he was suddenly enveloped in an unexpected awkward bone crushing squeeze. It was as though Snape had never hugged anyone in his life or had never been hugged. It was almost as if it was a new experience for him. And so, Harry returned it and the arms constricted, snake like, around him as a deep voice in his ear whispered, "Till our next meeting."

Only when Harry was back in his four poster bed did he realize, it was all a test. Snape was never going to deny the bond! He just wanted to test Harry, to "test his mettle", so to speak, and see if what he felt was real or not. He realized that building trust with Snape would take time, as he was a highly suspicious man. But if tonight had proved anything to Snape, it was that Harry wouldn't give up fighting when what he was fighting for was him. So Harry fell asleep with a smile, because that was when he realized that he had passed Snape's test with flying colors. So what now?

* * *

**A/N Same Rule Applies. The moment the reviews for Chapter Six reach five, I'll post chapter seven. :)**


	7. Dazed and Confused

**Thank you so much for waiting for me everyone! Life has been busy lately. My baby had an accident and they almost had to amputate his finger. Than my mother and uncle came to visit from 2 states away. Than my aunt came to visit me from 8 states away! Than just last night I ate bad food and got food poisoning and passed out. Figures lol. So thank you for being patient. Life's a bit of a whirlwind. But I've already got chapter 8 in the works. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

The school was divided between two extremes. There were those who loved Harry and hated Ron. And there were those who thought that Ron went too far in passion, but still supported him. Than there were those who were staying out of it. But no matter what group each individual was in, they were all curious as to where Harry got his power. And that meant trouble.

He swore it was just like first year all over again. Everyday, he was bombarded with obnoxious students, curious faces, meaningful and curious stares, and outright cruelty and jealousy from a few fanatically hateful morons. Only this time it was worse because Harry had to put up with three different sets of schools and three different sets of idiots, not just one.

He slammed his books down on the lunch table. "I just don't understand why they can't leave me _alone! _All I want is some space. I just want people to stop watching me and stop looking at me. But _no_, everyone is just _sooo_ bloody curious. A load of hypogriff dung if you ask me."

"Harry, people are just curious about where your getting your power. Speaking of your power, did you talk to Dumbledore? What did he say?"

He was trying to figure out another lie when a sleek black beautifully shiny feathered raven swooped down, dropping a letter directly into Harry's lap and flying away. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Wow. That must be from a fay. That wasn't an earthly raven."

He opened the top of the envelope."How could you tell?"

"Didn't you see the aura it had?"

"Oh. Right."

"So, who is that from?"

"Dunno." But he had a suspicion.

He opened the envelope.

_I've spelled this so no one can read it but you. If anyone sees you reading this letter, it will appear wholly different and uninteresting to the observer. Tell none but one of our...interesting development. Inform me of whom you entrust with this information and I will give you my blessing to share it if I deem the outside observer appropriate._

_I will be awaiting your reply on whom you choose and when you are done writing say "done" and the message will come back to me._

_Also, meet me tonight at ten._

That was it. No signature. Nothing special. He didn't even acknowledge that they were in a relationship now. Unless it wasn't from...but he _knew_ that handwriting! He _knew_ who it was from! How could he be wrong? Harry didn't even bother to look at Snape. That would have not only been too obvious, but he just didn't want to get into it. Life worked out a lot better for him usually when he ignored things. He got out a self-refilling black feather quill that Hermione had given him.

_I will see you at ten. Also, I want Hermione to know. She is the only one I trust, even though you told me never to trust anyone. She dumped Ron, took my side, is helping me with the first task, she's incredibly reliable and very sweet. And though she may seem like an "insufferable know it all" to you, she has a good head on her shoulders and the wisdom to keep certain things secret that should be secret. She's incredibly clever and if she weren't so brave and goodhearted, she would have been sorted into a Slytherin. Just so you know, her totem is the fox._

"Done."

The letter disappeared and when he looked at the reflection in his spoon, he saw Snape reading a letter..._his_ letter.

He was half way through with his shepards pie when he was served with a reply.

_I approve of your choice. And it stands to reason her totem would be a fox._

He smiled and stuffed the letter in his bag finishing his shepards pie quickly. At least he'd gotten a reply. When he was through, he looked up and saw Hermione reading a book. "Hermione, can we go up to Gryffindor tower?"

"Oh...um, sure." She was still distracted by the book in her hand and was reading it while she was walking up to the tower, sparing Harry of the need to talk to her idly. He was kind of nervous about explaining all of this and he hoped she would understand. His guess as to why Snape wanted him to talk to someone on the outside was because he knew Harry would need someone to confide in, or at least, that was what he thought at any rate.

She started walking up the girls staircase when he stopped her. "Mione, you know I can't go up there."

"Oh! Sorry. Vegetable."

She began walking up the stairs but...wait... "What? Vegetable?"

"Yes, vegetable. Well, _c'mon_ than."

They walked up the girls staircase and it didn't turn into a slide. He was curious when he reached the top and was about to ask Hermione about how the stairs didn't turn into a slide this time when Hermione mumbled what sounded like "Fruit."

"Hermione, why are you talking about food? I thought we just ate lunch?"

"What? Oh! Really?! Honestly Harry, when are you going to read Hogwarts a History?"

"A twelve volume series that would take me twelve years to read when I can just get it from the walking encyclopedia of knowledge? No thanks." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, smiling back and accepting the compliment.

"Only we girls can decide when to let the boys in and it's done with a secret password. I trust you because...well, your not so interested in girls. Not in that way."

He smiled. "No offense."

"None taken. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I didn't really go to see Dumbledore."

Her lips pressed into a thin line. She'd thought he was lying. Which he sort of did. "Explain."

"I didn't mean to lie Hermione, especially not to you. But I sort of had too. You get really bossy when your told that you can't know something. And you put a lot of pressure on me to tell you and with all the stress I'm already facing, your the last person I need breathing down my neck. I have to rely on you and I only recently got permission to do so."

"Oh, so you only _recently_ got _permission_ to _rely_ on _your_ _best friend?!"_

"It's really not like that. Just let me explain."

"This better be good."

"Look, because I'm a faerie, there's a lot at stake here. There are secrets that your not allowed to know without me having prior permission."

Her eyes lit up in understanding. "I know. I read about that. You have to get permission to tell me certain things because I'm human. What is it that you have to tell me?"

"You see, Snape has been teaching me Occlumency. But neither of us trust Dumbledore." She was about to jump in when he cut her off. "Hermione, listen to me. He's not to be trusted. He let Vernon abuse me for years."

Now she fully interrupted. "Harry what are you talking about?"

He took off his robe and pulled up the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt, showing her the permanent scarring damage. Than he turned around and showed her his back. Hermione didn't make a sound. She didn't have to. Her tear filled eyes said everything.

"Dumbledore never saved me. He let me go through all of that. And at the beginning of the triwizard tournament, Vernon was contacted, than sent a letter to me saying he was disowning me. I was homeless. I was homeless, I was going to die, I had no one I could trust, everyone was out to get me, including Voldemort, who has gotten powerful enough to send me dreams, nightmares really, about what he's been doing, and no one will listen to me about it. Especially not Dumbledore. He just goes on like nothings wrong. He may be doing something behind the scenes to fix this but we don't really know that, do we?"

She wiped the tears from her face. "No, we don't. But what does Snape have to do with all of that?"

"He stopped me when I tried to throw myself off the astronomy tower."

She gasped. "Harry!"

"I was a dead man Hermione. In every sense of the word. But not anymore. Things have changed. Snape offered me a way out that night. He said I could be offered protection and could live somewhere quiet and he would be the secret keeper. But now, things have gotten even stranger. Did you know that faeries and fays have mates?"

"Well yes, of course. I read about it in Faerie and Fay etiquette. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Hermione, Snape is my bond mate."

Her eyes widened. "But he's a Fay! That's _supposed_ to be _impossible!_"

"So _that's_ why he was testing me! He was wanting to make sure I really loved him and it wasn't a fluke."

"Well, I would too. Because what you have with Professor Snape has only been seen once before thousands of years ago. I would test the bond in multiple ways to make sure. For instance, if he pushes the bond away consciously to your face and uses it against you, you will both go through an emotional upheaval and a deep physical pain. I've heard it's so horrible to the perpetrator that they can die if they continue on. But physical abuse between faeries and fay is worse. If one physically hurts the other, they get the bruises. They get the cuts, bruises, broken bones, sprains, whatever damage the other was supposed to recieve, they gain instead."

"Well, that's what Snape did and that's what happened."

"He hurt you?!"

"No, the other thing. He pushed the bond away and started using it against me. And...it was horrible."

Her eyes were wide. "Than you _are _mates. Harry, you have no idea what a big deal that is. That's supposed to be _impossible_. The two different branches of magic each possess are supposedly supposed to cancel each other out and balance each other out to equal nothing."

"Ours don't do that. But they do blend in a strange way."

"What does his light look like?"

He thought for a moment. "Have you ever seen a blacklight?"

She nodded feverantly.

"That's what it looks like."

"I was expecting you to say it looked like black ink emitting from his body. That's what it's supposed to look like. If its uv light, or black light, that means he is an exceptionally powerful fay. He must come from a royal bloodline..."

"A what?"

"I'm sorry Harry. It's not my place to say. This is something he needs to tell you himself. But it would make sense that you would be bonded to someone of royal blood, due to Godrick Gryffindor being your ancestor, amongst other ancestors you have."

"Like?"

"Professor Snape will show you. I'm not allowed. I can only speculate. After all, from what we know this has only happened once, ten thousand years ago. There has never been a Fay/Faerie coupling since. And a homosexual coupling is rare enough as it is without being a rare opposing branch match on top of that. Than add on the possibility of possible royal blood lines. This is really serious Harry. If what you say is true, than you need to talk to Snape immediately, assuming he is teaching you about the world of the fay and the faerie. I don't want to tell you what this means. I might be wrong. But if I'm right...than you and Snape together are more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort put together times ten."

"This is so upsetting! Do you know what it's like to be left out of the loop on everything? To not know anything before hand?"

"It's upsetting. The girls do it to me all the time. You have to learn to go with it. So, may I ask what the letter said?"

"He said I could tell you and to meet him at ten."

"Than he's going to tell you everything that I can't. Pay attention Harry. You'll need to."

"Ok. One last thing though. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"When Severus sent me the letter, he said nothing about our relationship. He even used the words "interesting development". I don't understand. I thought he was interested in me?"

"Let me read it."

He handed her the letter and she waved the spell away, reading. Than, she laughed. He didn't even _hope_ to know what she found that was so funny.

"Oh Harry. You can be so beautifully obvlious. Firstly, if the letter had been intercepted and someone knew the counter spell, like I do, they could easily figure out this was to you and maybe even who it was from if they knew the magical signature. Professor Snape was wise not to give anything away. Secondly, the "development" is quite interesting, as you already know. And thirdly, and most importantly, he was flirting with you! He wasn't, and probably won't be, overtly obvious about it, mind you. But he _is_ flirting. He's just more sublte about it. If you want to be with Snape, you have to realize he's not only a Slytherin, but that he's a dark fay. You have to realize what that means."

She was right. "I didn't think about that."

"Well, think next time instead of jumping to conclusions Harry." She playfully ruffled his hair and he hit her with a pillow. "Now out, I have to do my homework."

He walked out of the room and slid down the stairs to the bottom. He would have found it fun had he not been so bamboozled. Talk about sensory overload. He left Hermione's room more confused than when he'd walked in.

* * *

**A/N It is now 12:09 am and I cannot write another word without getting carpal tunnel. lol. I will upload chapter eight tomorrow, as long as there are five reviews in the waiting for me. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Your reviews are the only thing keeping me writing as much as I am. Thank you! :)**


	8. Unknown Destination

**Thank you so much for waiting for me everyone! Life has been busy lately. My baby had an accident and they almost had to amputate his finger. Than my mother and uncle came to visit from 2 states away. Than my aunt came to visit me from 8 states away! Than just last night I ate bad food and got food poisoning and passed out. Figures lol. So thank you for being patient. Life's a bit of a whirlwind. But I've already got chapter 9, 10, 11, and 12 in the works. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"Tempus!"

_Shit!_ It was Almost 9:50! And his hair just wouldn't lie flat. He'd tried every spell the mirror threw at him. He'd tried lotions, perfurmes, potions, and gel. But nothing _worked_. "I don't have time for this. I've had to wash my hair at least ten times in the last two hours! Can't you just give me an easier spell?"

"I'm sorry lad. I've tried but it looks like your just stuck that way."

"Damn."

He took one last look in the exasperated mirror. He was wearing fine silky black robes and his hair was super clean, very dark, and he smelled good (he hoped). He than cast an anti-sweat charm on himself, before he sprinted in his finest (but still casual) robes down to Snapes office, only to run face first into the tall dark man, who raised a sardonic eyebrow. Why was he standing in front of the double doors to the grounds?

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I was coming to meet you."

That earned him an eyeroll. "Ever so straight forward. Obviously, I can see that. But I don't have time to question you on why you were sprinting like hell was behind you. Let's be off than."

He was shocked he hadn't earned an insult. He walked out through the double doors and moved alongside Snape until they reached the front gate.

"Um...where are we going?"

"You will see." A shrill whistle brought a carriage just beyond the front gate. He was surprised when he saw it was being pulled by two of the most beautiful unicorns he'd ever seen. One was whiter than the sun with reddish orange gold fire in her eyes, mane, and tail.

"They're beautiful."

"This is Day and night. They've been in my family for centuries. They were passed down onto me when I came of age. It's said that they were made from the sun and the moon. They are ageless. Day is your faerie 'familiar', as they call them in Ethreal. She is to guard you and guide you in all faerie aspects of your life."

"Ok. So Ethreal? What's that?"

Severus smirked. "You'll see."

_Damn that man._

He walked up to day, fascinated by her beautiful glow. She eyed him back kindly, as if she was begging for attention. He pet her and immediately she nuzzled up into his palm. Begging him for more attention.

"Bond with her. If you extend your aura out you can feel her and hear her thoughts. Stop keeping your aura so close to you. It will make others suspicious."

He wasn't even aware he was, but nonetheless, he extended his aura from his body in all directions, wrapping the front of it around his new friend.

_Hello Day._

_'I'm not Day.'_

He whipped around quickly, making the black beauty flinch. He hadn't truly noticed her at first in light of the day. But she was gorgeous. Where as day was pure gold and her mane and tail were made of fire, night was silver with the strangest, captivating, most beautiful purple eyes he'd ever seen. Not that he'd seen many purple eyes.

_Why can I hear your thoughts but not Days?_

_'Because she is not your familiar. I am."_

He could feel night's nervousness and felt sorry for her. Obviously she didn't know him but now she was bound to him. And on top of that, she seemed really shy by nature. She was not exactly an outgoing person.

Night was eyeing him suspiciously, cautiously, nervously. She accepted him to an extent but was very skittish. It was obvious someone had deeply hurt this poor pure creature, if the bone sticking weirdly out of her back said anything. He held up his hand and reached out in front of him. But he wasn't close enough to touch her.

_I'm not going to touch you. If you want to be touched, I'll let you come to me. There's no reason to be scared Night. I will take very good care of you and I will never let anyone hurt you. I swear it._

He felt his magic wrap around the both of them and he swore, he almost saw his familiar smile._ 'So mote it be. But your not here to take care of me little one. I am here to take care of you.'_

She was absolutely gorgeous, very cautious, highly suspiscious, hated to be touched without permission, and was very sweet. She was obviously smart. And it was _very_ annoying. But she was beautiful, inside and out. And she was his. She walked up to him slowly, as though every movement caused her pain, and gave him what he felt was very close to a hug. Though she didn't know him, she was showing him she accepted him at some level. And that was a comforting thought.

She put her neck on his shoulder and nuzzled him, mixing with his light. He pet her gently, noticing her wince when he ran his hand over a small bone that was protruding under her skin.

He tried to reign in his anger and control it as best he could, but Night could sense it._  
_

_'What troubles you?'_

_Someone hurt you and I don't know how to fix it._

She was quiet for a moment as she began to think.

_'Run your light around the bone and pull it down. I will remain as still as I can.'_

He pulled down the bone in her back, flinching when he felt the pain course through his body.

_Where is the man who did that to you?_

_"He is no one. No action is necessary."_

_Night, who did this?_

She sighed. '_If you demand it of me, it is within our laws that I must tell you.'_

_Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to. I just don't want this to happen again._

_'It won't. But thank you for caring.' _She tried to come off as sarcastic but it fell flat. The tone of her thoughts was filled with adoration. He was about to ask her if she'd been fed recently when he was interrupted.

"Pray tell, what are you doing with my familiar?"

He was confused. "She's not yours. She's mine."

Severus sighed and stepped around the flaming unicorn, which nudged him for attention, and looked into Night's eyes.

"It appears your right. I am unable to read her thoughts. At least, I am unable to until you and I are bonded. Than she will become mine once again as Day will become yours."

"Why is that?"

"Night is your true familiar. Before you both had met, she was unbound and able to communicate with me. Yet, we'd both always believed we were bound. And we are. Just, not in the way we thought."

He ran his hand over the flaming white unicorn who nestled into him and he resignedly abliged. "It makes sense that Day is mine I suppose. She is very much like you."

"Funny, I was just about the say the same thing about Night."

"Hmmm. Yes, well, we better be off."

"Ok." _I'll bring something from the kitchens for you later._

_'I prefer my steak top sirloin and cooked medium well done. Thank you.'_

He laughed. She was a riot. And her eyes held a bit of humor, but she looked kind of serious.

Snape's normally blank face held the hint of a smirk. "Yes?"

"Oh nothing. Just Night. Do unicorns really like steak?"

"They do but it's more of a treat for them. Just don't try to feed her apples. She despises apples and they are a punishment. Not a reward."

"I will never feed her apples."

"And I'm sure she appreciates that."

They stepped into the most luxurious carriage he'd ever seen. It was very dark with dark red plush leather interior and dark wood intricately carved into snakes on the panels.

The ride endured for the rest of the time in compatible silence. He was too spiked to sleep though, even if it _was _dark. Being in the same room with Snape when it was dark...it _did_ something to him. This sort of electricity that zinged in his body. He turned his head from the window to look at Severus, who was watching him in turn. A very unexpected reaction began to happen and Harry was sure to look away quickly. Maybe Severus wouldn't notice. When he mustered up the courage to peek out of the corner of his eye, Severus was staring out the window on his side. And Harry took the change to look him over.

He had beautifully long tapered fingers and palms that looked just the right size to cradle his balls. Than those long perfect arm onto that skinny chest and pelvic area down onto those long legs that went on for miles. He followed those legs back up and took note of something. Snape was not wearing his usual outer robes and was having a very unexpected reaction. When Harry looked up, he was mortified to find Snape watching him and turned away, not seeing a flicker of pain in Snape's eyes. The only things that ever gave away what he was feeling.

Harry continued to stare out the window, fidgeting with his hands. There was no way to release the pressure on his cock and it was _killing _him.

"Would you stop _doing_ that?! I cannot possibly think with all that...movement."

_Maybe you can teach me a spell to release the pressure on my cock! Maybe than I'd stop moving...I _know_ I'd stop moving._

He shook his head and cast Petrificus Totalus on himself and felt his body stiffen right where he was at. He was incapable of making sound. He was incapable of movement. He hoped it was better for Severus. But it was torture for him. He felt lucky that he was still breathing after all the torture he was putting himself through. Severus eyed him from across the compartment. Harry eyed him back. Frozen. The man must have noticed he wasn't blinking. He felt the spell release and his body began shaking. Good thing it wasn't visible.

"I never told you to cast Petrificus Totalus on yourself. I simply told you to cease moving. Can you not relax?"

"No, I can't. And I don't know how in the world you can when..." He was lucky he caught himself before saying..._that._ But Severus was still waiting. Well, he could _keep_ waiting.

He muttered almost to himself. "So you _did _see." His voice took on an acidic tone. "I apologize for your...disgust."

That shocked him and he turned towards the obviously insane man sitting diagonally from him. "Disgust?"

"You cannot bear the sight of my erection and obviously I disgust you such that you are not able to be even a foot away from me without getting twitchy and uncomfortable."

"Uh...no. I'm over here simply because I like to sit on this side and I like being by the window. I didn't know you wanted me to sit by you. If you'd told me, I would have. And you don't digust me." Harry looked down, away from the man, trying to hide his blush. No, Severus did not disgust him.

"Than come here."

Oh _Merlin no! Why _did he have to go and open his big mouth? _Why?_

He reluctantly made to sit by Snape when he was pulled across his lap. He could feel the hard erection beneath him and it made him harder.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Uh..." He was stumped. All the blood had flowed somewhere else and he wasn't thinking. All he wanted was to grind on the beautiful man beneath him..._think, _Potter, _think. This is an easy question. You know this. _"Italian."

Whew. He'd answered it. But why did he feel as though he'd just passed the biggest exam of his life. Maybe it was because he was about to bust through his zipper. This was _killing him._

"Harry."

He looked up into those perfectly dark eyes and the man slowly bent down towards his lips, slowly capturing and kissing them ever so softly. But he wanted _more._ He desperately wanted more.

He crashed his lips into the one's kissing his and put both knees over each side of his mates hips before grinding down as hard as he could and releasing some of that pressure on his cock with a wild moan. That was when he came to his senses and realized, Severus wasn't moving.

He made to get off but the strong hands kept him in place as the dark eyes studied him and calculated. "You were not twitching out of disgust. You cast Petrificus Totalas because there was no possible way you could stop twitching...because of this." He ground himself upwards and that was it for Harry, who began to grind back. He found himself on the floor, neither was divested of their clothes. But Snape had a wicked smile on his face and Harry knew he was in for it.

He was pinned underneath Severus who took pleasure in grinding against him with the virility, strength, and drive of a horny seventeen year old boy. The man was a beast, and Harry was in paradise. All he cared about was the man on top of him and being released of the gripping pressure on his cock that was growing hotter by the minute.

"Harry."

He snapped out of his fantasy, which had somehow given him the ability to sit still, and looked at Severus, who had a dark look to his eyes that made Harry shiver. "We're here." Though the man didn't leave his seat immediately. Harry saw how he adjusted his robes before he left the stage coach. And that was when Harry realized, there was more to Occlumency than meets the eye.

* * *

Who like the lime? ;) More on the way people. I already have the first steamy sex scene written. But read it fast. Because fanfiction might try to take it down. ;)


	9. Questions Answered

**A/N There is a lime in this chapter. Be warned and don't complain. Afterall, I _did_ warn you. :)**

* * *

He followed Snape out of the carriage and into a rocky field. It was hard to keep up with his long strides. "Sir, where-"

Snape stopped, looking at him pointedly. "Sir?"

"Sorry, I mean Severus."

His answer was short and curt. "We're at the portal." He came to stand beside Severus who was muttering softy in a monotone chant that was as lilting and haunting as it was beautiful.

"Ingreditur et Maneatis. Præsta nobis benedictione, quod porta numquam ablue. Dilectissimi, petierimus de te, placere sitque duo, Fay fairy et, intus. Ut intrant in limites de vestra interminatis gratiam et affirmo in benedictio etiamnum in loco. Benedictionibus esse vobis, nam vitam."

It didn't look like what Harry expected. He expected light with a bunch of swirls in it from cartoons and movies, he did not expect an ornate door to appear in front of him. But than again, when _was_ the magical world ever like what he expected?

"Are you ready?"

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be."

Severus opened the door and Harry was shocked when he bent his head and stepped outside. It was so clean here! Even the air was more fresh.

"You said you prefer italian?"

Harry felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, much to his mate's smirking delight. "Um...yes..."

Much to his fortune, Snape didn't comment. He kept walking until they came to an incredibly fancy restaurant. The red carpet was rolled out and a greeter awaited them at the door. Severus looped his arm through Harry's. Once they were up to the small podium, he greeted the seater.

"Mensam duo? Habeo retinemento."

"Ah yes, Master Snape. Your reservation. Right this way, sirs."

She led them past several tables. All of them were placed in the middle of the room and were covered in white gold silk with two gold candles on top. A beautiful gold and diamond chandelier hung down from the ceiling and several faeries sat around talking to their dates while a piano man in the distance played some jazzy tune. But she didn't stop in the middle of the room. She took them both to a back part that he hadn't seen. It was very dark tinted and there was only one line of booths, the way out facing the back wall. This whole area was covered with shadow. And the greeter, obviously faerie, almost glowed in the dark, though Harry was by far brighter.

They walked past several booths until they finally came to the very last one. Instead of the booth having two benches and a table, the bench was round and surrounded the circular table. The seating was leather and dark red. The walls around the seats were wooden, black, and high. And Harry scooted in, Severus moving in beside him.

The table was comfortable, quiet, private, dark, draped in silver white silk, and lit with only two silver candles.

Once they were seated they were served with plates and bread. "Your waiter will be with you in just a moment." She smiled at Severus and made to walk away, barely glancing at Harry. She didn't even take a full step when she froze, her head snapping back to serve him with a curious glance.

"But you look like...is...was your father James Potter?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Than your mother must be Lily Evans! Me and Lily had such great times together! Your mother was an absolute darling. I have to get to work now, but if you ever want to hear more about your mother, I'd be happy to tell you. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

She walked away before he could even address her. "Who was she?"

"An incredibly close friend of your mothers. She was one of the few who knew where Lily was when she was hidden with you. They were born on the same day at the same time in the same room, or so the story goes. They were placed next to each other in the infant care center and connected immediately. Of course, everyone thought they were mates. But it turns out, they were soul sisters. Sisters who come from different mothers but are connected by the soul."

"Wow. How did you know they were...that? I didn't think you were into gossip."

"I'm not. Your mother told me."

"Oh."

He leaned back against the seat and felt Snape's arm wrap around him. "Is there something you wish to speak with me about? I'm sure you have questions."

"Well, I'm not sure that I should ask them. I mean, we're in a restaurant. Voldemort could have spies here."

"He very well could. And I'm not saying he doesn't. But there are anti-bugging charms as well as privacy wards built all around this booth with the extra added wards that I have placed and the bug bomb spell that would set off electrical impulses to any magical or muggle bug set here. So even if we were bugged, the object wouldn't work right anyway. Feel free to speak of what you wish. I will try to answer your questions the best that I possibly can."

"Ok, well...why did you want me to tell Hermione...ya know, about...this?"

His eyes narrowed. "Us you mean?"

"You didn't put "us" or anything of the sort in your letter. So I thought you may have been uncomfortable. Hermione told me otherwise but..."

"You are unsure."

He nodded.

"I do not easily show my affection. However, my affections will always be shown to you, whether you recognize them or not. As far as the interesting development, it was a play on words." He leaned into his ear, whispering, "Surely you must know by now that this is a _very_ interesting development." It send a shiver down his spine and more heat to his groin. Severus smirked victoriously, pulling away. "But my main reason? If that letter had been intercepted at all, there would be a price to be paid for it. And I most certainly wouldn't think you want me dead, if Legilimency can provide me any reason for such a thought."

Harry blushed. He definitely caught that one.

"Hermione said the same thing. She said that you were flirting and that I was oblivious."

"A rather simple explanation but I suppose is still correct."

He nodded. "I just needed to hear it from you."

The man beside him barely inclined his head.

"So why did you want me to talk to her about us?"

"You need to speak with someone and ask someone for advice. We also need a witness for the ritual. Speaking of which, have you been studying?"

Harry grimaced. "I..."

"You will have no homework for the next two weeks. I have assigned a Slytherin to do all of it for you. He is being very well paid and _you_ will have all the time in the world to study for that ritual."

"But what about the first task?"

"As I've said, I'm taking care of that. There is no reason not to study."

He nodded and relaxing. Grabbing a piece of bread.

"Why is Hermione not allowed to show me things?"

_"Because, that is my job."_ Severus leaned in even closer to lick the shell of his ear, blowing the cold air on it gently. Harry never knew his ears were so sensitive.

"Mmmm."

"You are stiff...and over-heated. Are you nervous?"

"Um..."

Severus moved closer to him, holding him nearer his body. "Would you feel more comfortable if I told you there is no reason to be?"

His hands smoothed their way slowly through the thick locks of his hair, causing him to let out the most pitiful moan he'd ever let pass through his lips, causing Severus to moan in turn. The man continued running his hands through his hair as he placed several soft kisses on his shoulders, neck, and hair. Finally, pulling Harry close.

"Everyone says you have your mothers eyes. But that's not entirely true. Her eyes were light green. Yours are very deep with different shades of green. Gorgeous." His lips met Harry's neck again and when his hand landed on Harry's thigh, his hips bucked.

"Nah-ah. Behave."

The man was driving him out of his mind and he wanted Harry to _behave_?

"Uh...excuse me." He made to move but Severus arms constricted around him like a boa.

"No."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"No. I happen to know why you must break for the bathroom now. And my answer is no. If you can show some patience, you will find yourself by far more satisfied later on tonight."

Harry groaned. "Why are you _doing_ this to me?"

Severus smirked. "Do you not like it?"

He turned his head into Severus's shoulder, trying to get his hormones under control.

"I shall take that as an affirmative than."

All Harry could do was moan.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

Harry tried as best he could to clear his head. But he was the first to admit, it was hard with an aching cock. But he managed somehow. "I know you wanted to meet me at ten. But where are we exactly?"

"Ethreal. It's the home of both faerie and fay alike."

"Oh. Why is a homosexual coupling rare?"

"Because they are rulers. Royal fay may birth children. But for the reasons that the rulers must have the same thought patterns without reading the others mind, the coupling must be the same. We will be in battle together and to truly fight as one entity, we must be able to share the same compatible brainwaves. This is another reason you must become practiced in Legilimency and Occlumency. Amongst other reasons."

Ugh, he'd just got it down! He tried clearing his head again but his voice was coming to almost nothing. He couldn't remember anything he wanted to ask. All he could focus on was the voice whispering in his ear.

_"Harry, if you behave, I will reward you in our chambers tonight."_

**_"Oh fuck me. Just once."_** He wanted to be touched. Just once. But Snape couldn't understand Parseltongue. Lucky for Harry. At least he had _one_ outlet. "Um..."

He looked into Snape's eyes and found a dark burning heat. He saw the desperation barely controlled. "More questions?"

"Yeah, if you'll let me think of them."

"You are perfectly capable of thinking with an erection, as I am."

"Says you. You make my mind go blank."

He smirked. "I shall take that as a compliment."

And that was when it hit Harry. Snape admitted to having a...he suddenly had the strongest desire to stroke the man.

"Close your eyes."

"Not a chance."

"Because your a Slytherin?"

"Because _your_ a Slytherin. I know you almost got sorted into my house. There is no chance I am closing my eyes."

"What do you honestly think I'll do?"

The man was silent and Harry breathed in deep. _Just do it. Just do it! Stop being a coward and look into his eyes and do it!_

He stared into those beautiful eyes. And as he did, he dropped the guard on his mind. Every kinky thought he'd ever had about Severus, every fantasy, every need, every wish, all his love, all laid out in the open for Severus to see.

To say the man was shocked was an understatement, as he had to deal with the overload of thoughts. Harry took advantage of that to grab him in a very unsuspecting place. Snape froze. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. If you lose it now, we might get caught. And we don't want the waiter to see us now, do we?"

His lovers eyes narrowed. "You are without a doubt the most dangerous creature I've ever met."

Harry assented as he rubbed softly up and down the beautiful hard length beneath his fingers. His stomach tied into a knot and he moaned like crazy when he felt Snape doing the same.

"Now, now. None of that. You need to relax. If you lose it now we might get caught. And we don't want the waiter to see us now, do we?"

"Oh Merlin, Severus. You are evil." He was panting about to lose control.

"Turn about is fair play."

He felt his robes move out of the way when they both heard someone coming. They covered up with their robes as best they could while not making it look too unnatural.

"Are you ready to order?"

Snape voice didn't even waiver. "I will take the lasagna."

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'll take the chicken parmigiana."

"And to drink sirs?"

"Iced british tea."

"Butterbeer."

"I'll be right out with that in just a moment."

And than they were alone again. The rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins at almost getting caught was still prominent. And his erection was harder, if that was possible.

He shook his head to clear it but Severus's hand was back on his aching cock. "I suppose you cannot wait. But this will not be the first time you will cum for me tonight."

He felt the zipper on his dress pants being pulled down and Severus pulled out his aching cock. He hissed as his burning member hit the cool air. He looked over at Severus ready to beg. But he didn't expect that Severus was fascinated with him. "It seems...I have forgotten what it's like to be a teen. But you are...very well endowed. For a man of your age."

And than his lips closed over his member and he sucked him down into his mouth. His hips bucked. He could hardly believe this was happening. Severus was going down on him!

"Ugh! Mmm, harder!"

That talented mouth hollowed out around him and he realized that this must be what it felt like to be inside of another man. It didn't take him long to cum. And he lay there panting while Severus cast a cleaning spell and zipped him right back up.

"That was...hot. And kinky."

"I suppose it was."

Harry made to lean down to take care of Severus but the dark man shook his head. "I am not a teen Harry." He blushed and rested against Severus's shoulder.

"Thanks for...you know..."

"The blow job?" His eyebrow was cocked and Harry was shocked that those words even left his mouth.

"Uh...yeah."

"There is much that you do not know about me, Harry."

He smiled. "Well than, I look forward to learning."

"And you shall most certainly learn. But after begging so nicely, I knew we couldn't wait for your first lesson. And I will certainly fuck you. But not just once."

His eyes widened. "Your a parselmouth? But that must mean... Severus, what royal bloodline do you come from?"

"Salazar Slytherin, as you are assuming, is in fact one of my ancestors. I have never announced my gift at being a parselmouth and I wish to not make it public knowledge, lest it be used against me."

He nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to be labeled the next dark lord just because you both happened to talk to snakes.

"So can you explain to me? Who was the faerie/fay couple from 10,000 years ago?"

"Salazar Slytherin and Godrick Gryffindor. Everyone believes you are related to Godrick Gryffindor through your father, as your mother bewitched his bloodlines to read. But you are actually related to him through your mother. And you are related to Salazar Slytherin through your grandmother on your fathers side."

He nodded.

"Hermione said that you and me are more powerful together than Dumbledore and Voldemort put together times ten. Why is that?"

"Because we have access to both light and dark magick. This is rare. Because only royalty has access to both and we are royalty. We are the product of a royal faerie and fay coupling. Most families only have one faerie or one fay mating with a human down the line. If they have both, the children and all thereafter, don't get any powers. But if a royal male fay and a royal male faerie mix, there will eventually be two born that will have the powers of both."

"Why is it done that way?"

"It isn't always. If a royal male fay and a royal female faerie or vice versa were to be born and were mated, than they would bond and a child would be born down the line that has the powers of both. It has always been this way. The power royal faeries and royal fay carry is rare."

"Where do we come from?"

"The first royal faeries were born on the solar eclipse. When they travelled to the stars, they found faeries living there. Your kind were made from the sun. The first royal fay were made from a lunar eclipse. As a result of that, royal fay and faerie have access to both."

"Why don't regular fay and faerie have access to both?"

"Because faeries were born on the stars. Fay were born far away from here, in the void of space, where nothing is the only thing that exists. Faeries are the essence of calm light. Fay are the essence of the darkness. We are both."

"So what does that make me?"

"Royalty. And next in line for the crown. For ten thousand years, Godrick Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin have ruled. They have been waiting for a coupling to take over for many years now."

"And we're it?"

Severus nodded.

"But aren't we related?"

"By several hundreds of thousands of years. The bloodlines between us no longer exist. Even if the bond between our soul does."

"You dinner sirs."

They began eating. "Hermione has to be present for the ritual?"

"Yes. But nothing innapropriate shall take place before her eyes. It will be a very simple ritual. And you only have a week and a few more days to learn your part. So I suggest you take advantage of this time I'm giving you. Because if you do it wrong there will be magical consquences to be paid."

"Than I'll get it right. You can't count on me. Wizard's honor."

Severus sighed. "I do hope you come through Harry. And now that we are done eating, it is time to see the council."

That was when he _really_ felt his stomach drop. Maybe eating wasn't such a good idea after all.


End file.
